An Angel's Tears
by the-HAVEN
Summary: Yugi is feeling depressed after Yami leaves for the afterlife. Ryou and co. help him get through. What happens when Seto comes into the picture?Chapter 13 UP! Changed penname used to be GerardYuroshi
1. Chapter 1

Gerard: GOMEN but I had to delete it because something was wrong with my computer and it wasn't showing up...Hopefully this'll work. I think something may be wrong though. If so I will check it on the computer downstairs and see if it is working.

Seto: What happened?

Gerard: I dunno I added a chapter 2 but it didn't show. Also not all the reveiws were showing. I think it might have just been MY computer though.

Seto: Oh...that sucks

Gerard: 'Cha it does. Oh and if you want go to my website and read it there also, just incase the other chapters don't show. Click on ym name and then click on Homepage and then click on An Angel's Tears

Disclaimer: Me no own Yu-Gi-Oh!

Warning: Rated because of language, yaoi, and a suicide attempt in later chapters!

Summary: Yugi is depressed after Yami leaves for the after life. Ryou and co. try to help him get through. What happens when Seto comes into the picture? No flames pweexe R&R

_They say when it rains, an Angel is crying…_

**Ancient Egypt **

Egypt, land of the pyramids and pharaohs (a/n: And sand…can't forget that!). In the middle of a large town a great golden palace stands tall. Numerous towers can be seen from miles away reaching up onto the sky.

The palace was even more beautiful on the inside. Fluffy red carpet ran throughout the palace, with white marble underneath (a/n: uh….just go with me!). The palace contained more than a hundred rooms, each with a huge four poster bed. The sheets were made out of Egyptian cotton (a/n: which I heard was pretty darn soft) making the beds very comfortable to sleep in. Through the many twists and turns of the palace, one could easily get lost, even those who have lived in the palace for many years.

The throne room was located in the middle of the palace. Large double doors led into the throne room from the main entryway, a long carpet led up to the throne. The throne itself was made out of a stone, painted a pale blue color with a dark blue cushion (a/n: tee hee I had to put blue in there somewhere…). On the throne sat a handsome man with lightly tanned skin, and mysterious crimson eyes (a/n: wonder who that could be…). He had multi-coloured hair that stood up in the most odd style. He was the Pharaoh, Pharaoh Atemu.

Atemu sighed and rested his chin in his hand, rolling his eyes for what seemed like the millionth time that afternoon. He was in the middle of some meeting, something about a war? He couldn't remember, he wasn't really paying any attention in the first place. "Pharaoh Atemu!" Atemu was knocked back to reality by a high-pitched voice yelling his name…

"Huh?" He looked towards the voice and came face to face with coffee coloured eyes. "Oh, hi Mana. Can I help you?"

"Come on Pharaoh, you should be listening to what these people have to say. They know about the village and all the surrounding ones. They know what's going on."

"I know I know, it's just. I have a lot on my mind." Atemu replied.

"What are you thinking about?" Mana asked politely, kneeling next to the throne.

"I was thinking…never mind."

Mana nodded sadly and stood up. She was worried about the Pharaoh, he had been acting like this ever since he had gotten back. In fact, where had he gone? And why was he gone for so long? Those questions, along with many others, remained unanswered, and Mana didn't want to bother the Pharaoh by asking them. So she just left them, stored in the back of her mind until later.

**Meanwhile…Domino,Japan 2004**

"Come one Yugi you have to come out sometime. You can't keep yourself locked up in there forever." Ryou whined, banging on Yugi's bedroom door again. Ryou stomped his foot on the ground and brushed some of his hair out of his eyes. "Yugi if you don't open up, I'm going to knock down this door, do you hear me?" (a/n: ooooh Yugi made Ryou maaaaaad!)

No response came from Yugi's side of the door and Ryou was fed up with waiting. "Okay here I come." Ryou backed up until his back came in contact with the wall before launching himself at Yugi's bedroom door. His right shoulder connecting with the wood and a sharp pain ran from his shoulder down his side. He slumped against the door holding his shoulder. (a/n: Hey he never did that before, and 'sides it hurt 'nyways!)

He stood up and hit the door again with more force. "Yugi please open the door." Ryou pleaded banging into the door again. (A/N: This kinda sounds funny when you think about it hehehe)

On the other side of the door Yugi sat on his bed staring out the window. He really didn't care what Ryou wanted him to do, he wanted his Yami back. Why had he let Yami leave in the first place? He wanted Yami to be able to get his memories back. He was happy for Yami.

Tears welled up in Yugi's large amethyst eyes and he quickly wiped them away with the back of his sleeve. Ryou ran into the door again, begging Yugi to come out. He knew he was worried about him. He knew all his friends were worried. For the past three days they have been coming over nonstop trying to get him out. But he wouldn't come out unless Yami came back. True he was being selfish, but, he wanted his Yami back more than anything in the world.

A short while after Yami left, his grandfather, the only living relative he had left, died of heart failure which dug Yugi in a deeper hole of depression. After the funeral, Yugi locked himself in his room and wouldn't come out for anything, not even to eat. Yugi looked down at his thinning body. He didn't care.

"Yugi, please…please." He heard Ryou start sobbing on the other side of the door.

Yugi got up and wobbled over towards the door, his legs weak. He gently placed his hand on the doorknob and unlocked it. Ryou heard a soft click and looked up. He grabbed the door knob and twisted. He almost cried out in joy when it turned, opening the door but his eyes widened with shock as he looked over his friend.

His once bright eyes were now dull and void of any emotion. His face was paler than usual and his clothes seemed two sizes too big for him. His hair was dull and fell forward a bit. Ryou quickly got up and made his way over to Yugi. "Yugi?"

Yugi looked up into Ryou's concerned brown eyes and smiled a bit. Ryou hugged his young friend as tears made their way down his face. He didn't think Yugi would ever open the door. He felt Yugi go limp in his arms. "Yugi?" Ryou pulled away looking at Yugi. Yugi's eyes were closed and his breathing was laboured. Ryou almost went into shock, he shook his friend a few times desperately trying to get him up. When Yugi didn't respond, Ryou reached for the cordless phone that was laying, untouched, on Yugi's desk a few feet away and quickly dialed 911. 'Please don't die Yugi.'

Gerard: Okay there. Hopefully this'll work out.When chapter two didn't show...It made me sad. T-T Ummm gomen to the people who already reveiwed, tee hee, my computers wacked.

Seto: Yea and so are you.

Gerard: HEY you be quiet!

Seto: Sheesh...

Gerard: Okay. Please Read and Reveiw. I will post the next chapter tomorrow when I get home from school. I already have it written. I posted it before but it didn't want to show up. :shakes fist angrily and Chapter 2: Damn you! Reveiw and I give cookie!  
Until then Ja Ne  
(0-0)


	2. Chapter 2

Gerard: Okay thanks to all the people who read this story and to all the people who reveiwed it BEFORE i deleted it. GOmen about that. Thanks...

EMO Yugi: Well why'd you delete it in the first place?

Gerard: Cuz i didn't know it was a glitch so I deleted it hoping to fix it..

HYPER Yugi: HAHAHAHA that's funny

Seto: What's going on?

Yugi: Those are different mes..

Seto: ooooh okay

ANGRY Yugi: I'm gonna bite you.

Seto: What?

Gerard: Anywho...Here is chapter two hope ya enjoi!

Chapter 2

Ryou quickly dialed 911 on the cordless phone, and waited while it rang a few times. He shifted Yugi in his arms so he could hold him better and gripped the phone tightly.

"Hello you have reached 911, what is your emergency?" A female voice asked once the ringing had stopped.

"Please you have to help me, my friend isn't doing too well." Ryou was at a loss for words but the female seemed to understand.

"Please calm down sir, I will send an ambulance right away. Now can you please calmly tell me the address?"

Ryou quickly gave her the address of the Kame Game Shop where Yugi also lived and the girl said an ambulance should be there in five minutes. Ryou hung up and threw the phone on the bed, picked up Yugi and ran down stairs waiting by the door for the ambulance.

He smiled as he saw flashing lights in the distance and quickly opened the door allowing the medics entry. They took Yugi and placed him on a stretcher, hooking him up to a heart monitor and other machines. They placed a breathing mask over his mouth and nose to help him breathe right. (A/N: I am not good with hospital thingys…sorry if the next few parts sound weird). They picked up the stretcher and placed it in the back of the ambulance.

Ryou persuaded the medics to allow him to ride with them. "Please, Yugi needs me right now." One of the medics nodded and helped him into the back where he sat down next to Yugi and took his cold, pale hand. 'Hang on Yugi. I know you can make it.'

**Hospital**

Ryou patiently sat in the waiting room while they moved Yugi into the ICU, where they were probably setting him up on all different machines. Ryou sighed and stood up. He might as well call everybody else. They all have been worried about Yugi. He made his way down the hall and out the automatic doors of the hospital, into the chilly night. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a silver grey cell phone. He flipped it open and paused. Who should he call first? It really didn't matter, but Ryou worried about small things.

He shrugged and dialed Joey's number (A/N: I am using their dubbed names because I can't spell Joey's Japanese name right. And I get confused so…)

"Hello?" Came the groggy voice of Joey. Ryou glanced at his watch. 10:30. Had he been over Yugi's house for that long?

"H-hello, Joey. It's me, Ryou."

"Ryou?" Joey asked, fully awake now. "What is it buddy, how's Yugi doin'. Any better?"

"He…um…e" Ryou stuttered, but he knew he had to tell Joey. "He's in the hospital."

Ryou was greeted with silence and then a small gasp. "What? The Hospital. What the hell happened to him? Is he alright?"

"I'm not sure. They put him in the ICU. I think he is going to be alright, he didn't look so good though." Ryou closed his eyes. "Do you think you can call everyone else? And then come here? I think it would help." Ryou said quietly.

"Sure buddy. I'll be right over." A click was heard as Joey hung up. Ryou did the same and made his way back into the dreaded hospital. He sat down in one of the uncomfortable chairs in the waiting room and waited. It was all he could do until the rest of the gang got here.

**Ten Minutes later, Still in Hospital**

Joey ran into the waiting room huffing and puffing, with everyone else right behind him. "Ryou we're here. Has anything changed?" Tea asked sitting down next to the white haired teen.

Ryou shook his head. "I'm afraid not, the doctors are still in there. I don't even know what's wrong with him." Tears came to Ryou's eyes and he quickly wiped them away.

Serenity sat on the other side of Ryou and placed a comforting hand on his shoulder. Ryou glanced at her and smiled, before adjusting his gaze back to the floor. Serenity smiled sadly. Joey sat down next to her, trying to catch his breath. Tristan, Duke, and Malik also sat down and waited. It was all they could do.

**A few minutes later…**

A doctor walked out of Yugi's room, holding a clipboard, and made his way over to Ryou and the gang. "Who is here for Yugi Moto?" He asked glancing down at his clipboard.

Ryou stood up and gestured to everyone else. "We are, sir." He said politely.

The doctor nodded and gestured for him to take a seat. "Well, first of all my name is Dr. Martin. Your friend seems to have a bad case of anorexia." This earned a small gasp from Tea, and Serenity grabbed her brother's arm, burying her face into it. "We are giving him the nutrients he needs, via IV, since he hasn't awaken yet. We are not sure when he will awaken…"

"But he will, won't he doc?" Joey asked, rubbing his little sisters back.

"Yes, we are positive he will awaken. We are just not sure when. All we can do right now, is give him the nutrients and keep him here until he gets better."

"Can we see him?" Malik asked, wanting to see Yugi very badly.

The doctor nodded. "But please be quiet, he needs his rest."

They nodded and made their way into Yugi's room. Ryou smiled sadly, and Tea gasped a little at how Yugi looked. His skin was much paler and his breathing was still laboured. The heart monitor beeped every now and then, as if reminding everybody that he was still alive, but barely. Yugi seemed to blend into the bed he was in, what with his skin colour and how small he was. He looked even smaller due to all the machines he had hooked up to him. Tears welled up in everybody's eyes as they stared at their small friend, all with the same thought running through their heads. 'Please wake up soon, Yugi.'

Gerard: WOOT chapter 2! Hey I was thinking about deleting ALL my stories, cept this one and SWEET REVENGE cuz no one seems to like my other stories T.T

SAD Yugi: Aw..I know how you feel :cries:

Gerard: I also have an idea for another story which I think will be cool. I just want to ask you something. What sounds better The Millenium Bell, The Millenium Band(Braclette), or The Millenium Cross. I need to create a new Millenium item, I just can't choose. SO YOU choose for me. THANKS

EMO Yugi: WTF!

Yugi: Hey language

EMO Yugi: I din't say it...

Gerard: WHAT Yugi! Your s'possed to be dying.

Yugi: Huh:giggles: oh yea :faints:

Seto: WAGH:catches Yugi and puts him on hospital bed: He isn't gonna die is he?

Gerard:giggles insanley:

Seto: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Gerard: Please R&R


	3. Chapter 3

Gerard: WAGH! No one reveiwed yet. :cries:

INSANE Yugi: MWHAHAHAHAHAHA

Seto:pats Gerard on the back: Don't worry people will reveiw.

Gerard: WAGH:glomps Seto:

Yugi:Still unconsious:

Seto: When do I come in?

Gerard: WAGH, when I feel like putting you in!

ANGRY Yugi: I'm still gonna bite you.

Seto: WAGH!

Gerard: HEY that's MY line!

Chapter 3

**Ancient Egypt**

Atemu tapped his fingers lightly on his marble throne, trying desperately to pay attention to the men who were droning on and on about something. How long had he sat here? Far too long. He stood up abruptly, causing the men in front of him to stop talking and turn towards him. "M-my Pharaoh?" One asked staring into Atemu's narrowed crimson eyes.

Atemu sighed. "That is quite enough for right now. We will continue this some other time for I have other duties to attend to." 'Ones that are far more important _and_ interesting.'

"But, my Pharaoh-"

"No buts, we will continue this later. Good day." Atemu gave once swish (A/N: hehe 'swish' :giggles insanely: ) of his long blue cape he walked through one of the side doors, slamming it behind him. He growled and made his way down the long hallway (A/N: when I say long…I MEAN LONG!). Finally he reached the door to his bedroom. He opened the door slowly and stepped inside. He made his way over to his balcony and stepped out into the fresh air. He sighed. 'Oh Yugi. I wish you were here with me.' (A/N: oh but he's not he's DYING :giggles: )

**Domino, Japan 2004**

Ryou sat by Yugi's bedside, his eyes drooping slightly. He had stayed by Yugi ever since he came to the hospital, that had been three days ago, and Yugi still hadn't shown any signs of improvement. His face was still as pale as ever. Ryou rubbed his eyes, trying to get rid of his sleepiness. (A/N: tee hee sleepiness!)

Ryou jumped slightly as he heard the door opening. He turned around and saw Tea standing in the doorway, tears in her cerulean eyes. "H-hey Ryou. How is he?" She tried to keep the worry from her voice, but she couldn't. She walked over to Ryou and sat down next to him.

Ryou smiled sadly. "He hasn't changed. The doctors said that it might take awhile for him to recover and it was best that he rested." Tea nodded and wiped her tears away.

"Hopefully he'll wake up soon." Tea sniffled. Ryou nodded.

A soft moan caused both of them to look at Yugi. Slowly his eyes fluttered opened revealing dull amethyst eyes. Ryou opened his mouth and nearly jumped out of his seat. Yugi's eyes widened when he realized where he was and he tried to pry the breathing mask off of his face, whimpering a few times. Tea jumped up and made her way over to Yugi. "Yugi calm down please." She looked at Ryou. "Well what are you waiting for, go get a doctor!" Ryou nodded and ran out the door.

Tea turned back to Yugi. "Yugi, it's okay. Shhh…everything's going to be alright." Tea said softly putting her hands on top of Yugi's. She saw a few tears make their way down Yugi's cheeks. "It's okay, Ryou went to go get doctors so they could take this mask off of you." It felt like she was talking to a three year old, but she knew Yugi didn't like hospitals much, and didn't want to scare him.

Ryou returned a few minutes later, a doctor and two nurses with him. They made their way over to Yugi and the doctor gently took the breathing mask off of Yugi's face. Once it was off Yugi gasped a few times, before catching his breath. His breathing slowed, until he was breathing normally again and he looked around the room." How are you feeling Yugi?" Ryou asked him smiling.

Yugi glanced at him but didn't say anything. He looked at the doctor and tried to shrink into the bed. "It's okay Yugi, they're here to help." Ryou said placing a hand on his shoulder.

The doctor smiled. "I guess we'll leave you alone. Get us if anything."

Tea nodded and the doctor and nurses exited the room. "Wait till we tell everyone!" Tea said excitedly.

"Don't bother."

Tea frowned and looked at the one who spoke. "Why not Yugi?"

"Because it's just a big waste of time. I don't why you guys brought me here in the first place. Why couldn't you just let me die in peace?" Yugi yelled, burying his face into his pillow.

Ryou and Tea stared in shock at their friend. "Yugi, we wanted to help." Ryou said calmly. "He wouldn't want you to." He added.

Yugi glanced at him, tears running down his cheeks. "How would you know?"

"I just do Yugi. He wouldn't want you to act like this. He would want you to be happy."

Yugi looked down at the floor, the tiles seemed more interesting. "I'll try." He said softly.

Tea and Ryou smiled. "Will you start eating again?" Tea asked, beaming.

"And start to hang out with us?"

"And smile?"

"And make us laugh?"

Yugi giggled at his friend's questions. He nodded. They smiled at him. "Good now I'll go call everyone." Tea smiled as she exited the room.

Ryou sat down in his chair and looked at Yugi. "Please don't do that ever again." Yugi stared at him, his eyes beginning to get brighter. Ryou smiled. "You nearly scared us to death." He laughed. "Joey was here last night. He said that if you died on him, that he was going to shoot you." Ryou placed his hand over his mouth to stop his giggling.

Yugi stared at him for a moment, hurt showing in his eyes. But that quickly disappeared and was replaced with amusement. He giggled. Ryou smiled, his friend was turning back to normal.

Gerard:twitches:

Seto: Please reveiw before Gerry goes insane? Please:is actually begging:

Yugi: WOOT I'm awake!

HYPER Yugi: YAY:glomps Yugi:

INSANE Yugi: hehehehe where's my leash hehehehehehe

Yugi:is turning blue due to lack of oxygen:

Seto:pries HYPER Yugi off of him: Hands off!

Yugi: can you please Reveiw? Pretty please with sugar on top :puppy dog eyes: i'll love you if you do! And Seto he'll love you too.

Seto: yes if you review I will love you :is serious:

Yugi: R&R :smiles:


	4. Chapter 4

Gerard: Well here is another chapter.

Taigokoumaru: Woot another chapter.

Nataomi: QUIET 'Koumaru.

Taigokoumaru: Why do I have to be quiet?

Nataomi: Cause i said so!

Seto: WOOT I'm in here!

Gerard: Yes you are! And I would like to thank everyone who read and reveiwed this story!  
**frogger666-**Um Yes this is YAOI! WOOT! You'll find out one of the couples in this chapter...and a few more later on! WHEEE Thanks for the reveiw. Here's a cookie!

The King Of Theives Touzouoh and the Spirit of the Ring Bakura and the Current Holder of the Millenium Ring Ryou WOW a really long SN...O.o Anyway thank you for the reveiw. Here is a cookie!

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Yu-Gi-Oh!

Warning: This is rated for language, YAOI, and a suicide attempt...

Gerard: tee hee here is another chapter!

Chapter 4

Yugi sighed and continued to stare up at the ceiling. It had been three days since he was released from the hospital. His friends still came over and visited him and he went out places when they asked, putting on a smile so they wouldn't worry. He draped his arm over his eyes.

"Yugi?" A familiar female voice echoed in the house. "Yugi? You here?"

Yugi sighed and sat up, wiping his tears away he put on a smile and went downstairs. Tea came out of the kitchen and ran up to Yugi. "Hey Yugi! How are you doing?"

"I'm doing fine. How are you doing?" He asked politely.

Tea giggled. "I'm fine. Hey do you want to go to the arcade? We're going to meet everyone there."

"Sure I'd love to go." Yugi said smiling. Really he'd rather stay here and mope. He wanted to be alone but if he told Tea that she would tell everyone else and then they would probably drag him out of the house. Yugi grabbed his coat from the closet and followed Tea out the door.

The walk to the arcade was quiet, Yugi had his hands shoved in his pockets and was staring at the ground. Tea would steal glances at him from the corner of her eye. She smiled brightly when the arcade came into view and she saw the gang out front waiting for them. She looked over at Yugi who stopped and was looking behind him.

"Yugi?" Yugi turned around and looked at her.

"Sorry I thought I heard something." He smiled and walked up to Joey and the others.

**In The Arcade**

Yugi was currently standing in front of the DDR (A/NP: do NOT own T.T) machine cheering Tea on while she danced gracefully, easily getting ahead of her opponent in points. Her opponent was a former cheerleader from Domino High. She used to be the captain but was kicked off for some reason. Tea did an ending pose as the song came to an end and jumped down hugging Yugi.

Yugi giggled as Tea pulled him over to a racing game. She pointed a finger at him and challenged him. Yugi smiled and gladly accepted hopping onto the seat and placing in some coins, Tea doing the same.

A figure sat at one of the many tables in the back of the arcade, his blue eyes scanning the crowded arcade for the one he was looking for. He smiled as he spotted him sitting at one of those racing simulators with the friendship bitch, as he called her. He clutched his soda and took a sip, keeping his eyes glued to the small boy.

It seemed forever since he saw him, ever since HE left for the afterlife. He frowned as he thought of all the times he tried to visit him, but he wouldn't come out. He shook his head and took another gulp of his soda. He slammed his cup on the table, placing a few yen on the table and getting up to leave. He took another small glance at the young boy and briskly walked out of the arcade, his silver trench coat billowing behind him.

Yugi laughed as he jumped off of the racing seat. "I win again Tea." He said shaking her hand.

"Yea for the like, twelfth time." She pouted, but smiled nonetheless. The gang had, at some point, crowded around the two to watch the races.

Joey smiled. "Ya can't beat Yugi, he's the King of Games!"

Yugi frowned, but quickly replaced it with a smile so no one would notice. He laughed along with Joey and the others, trying to get rid of the sorrow he felt when Joey said that. He wasn't the King of Games, Yami was.

$!&!

Kaiba sat down at his desk, typing rapidly at his laptop. He couldn't get him mind off of him. He was so small, so innocent, so…adorable. Kaiba shook his head and stopped typing, rubbing his temples. He closed his eyes for a moment. Yes, he had feelings for the boy, he knew that. Why do you think he had tried to go and see him? He shook his head again and looked at his laptop. He gasped and quickly deleted what he had written. This was no time to be thinking about him, he had work to do.

He put on a serious face and began typing once again. This time he paid attention to what he wrote. Mokuba poked his head in. "Seto?"

Kaiba looked up from his laptop and smiled at his brother. "What is it Mokuba?"

Mokuba came in all the way and walked over to Seto's desk. He shrugged. "I don't know. I got bored." Seto nodded and began typing again. Mokuba looked around the room. He knew who his brother had feelings for, he wasn't stupid. He smiled. "Hey Seto?" Seto looked at him. "I was wondering, since Yugi's not locked up in his house anymore,(A/N: Oop the secret's out!) can he come over sometime? Please?" Mokuba did the infamous puppy-dog eyes, knowing Seto couldn't resist.

Kaiba blushed a light pink, hardly noticeable, but Mokuba noticed. 'Bingo.' He thought. "I don't think Yugi would want to come over Mokuba." Kaiba stated flatly.

Mokuba frowned. "Nonsense, come on we're all friends here. We can over to his house tomorrow and invite him over. Please Seto?"

Kaiba sighed. "Fine Mokuba. But you're asking him, not me."

"Fine with me." Mokuba smiled and slipped out of the office room, quietly shutting the door behind him, He grinned as he walked down the hallway and into his room. Once inside he jumped up and down on his bed, excited for two reasons. One: He was going to get to see Yugi. And two: He was going to try to get his brother to confess. Which would be fun.

Mokuba rubbed his hands together and took out a piece of paper and a pencil. On the top it read "How to get Seto and Yugi together." Mokuba smirked and began scribbling things down, giggling as he went along. (A/N: He sounds insane O.O)

!&!

Yugi waved goodbye to his friends and walked into his house. He glanced around and all of sudden felt empty. It had been this way ever since the spirit of the puzzle went to the afterlife. He jumped on the couch and switched on the TV flipping through the channels. He wondered how Ryou coped with losing his spirit. Ryou seemed really happy. He sighed. He wished he could be as strong as Ryou.

He shut off the TV and went upstairs to get ready for bed. He and hid friends had been out for quite a while. He sat on his bed wearing light blue pajama pants and a light blue button up shirt. He sat on his bed staring at the thing in his hands. He pulled down his sleeves and glanced over all the small gashes in his arms. This helped him get over the pain he was feeling. Every time he cut himself, he felt relieved. Like everything was washing away. He smiled turning the piece of glass over in his hands. He had gotten the glass when he smashed his mirror a few days ago.

He put the glass next to his right arm making a long gash. He smiled as he watched the blood flow and felt all he pain wash away. He made a few more cuts, smiling every time. He washed the cuts and bandaged them before crawling under the covers and crying himself to sleep.

Gerard: WAGH I can't belive I wrote that!

Nataomi: OMG

Seto: Mokuba's smart...And EVIL!

Mokuba:giggles insanley:

Seto: EEP!

Gerard: Wonder what HE is going to do...

Seto: I'm scared.

Gerard: Well there is another chapter...Please read and reveiw no flames please or else I will send my Yami on you...

Taigokoumaru: Only I can flame my hikari!

Gerard: OH before I forget. I am drawing this manga thingy...Called 'Chibi Chibi'. Go to my profile for more information and character bios. If you would like to be a character in it please go to my profile for what you need to send me. Please email me with the information. Thank you!


	5. Chapter 5

Gerard: Okay here is another chapter...**_This Story is dedicated to my very best friend Christa! She is totally awesome and a great singer/song writer. She wrote a song for a class assignment and it sorta goes with this story! Thanks and Love ya Christa!_**

And also another thing, I might not continue Sweet Revenge for awhile. Not until this story is finished. If someone would like to send me ideas or submit a chapter e-mail me at It would mean alot and be a HUGE help! Here is some general info on the story. Yugi is going out with Helena! The next chapter (chapter 4) deasl with English and Math classes. Seto is in Yugi's English class and bakura, Helena, Bobby, Trey and Serenity are in Yugi's Math class. You can add whatever you want in the chapter just use that information. Okay thanks!

Taigokoumaru: Wow this chapter is over 2000 words!

Gerard: Yea I know amazing ne?  
Respnse to reviews:  
**Diana Lombard:**"good work. but please dont do the commentaries between.  
Its kinda sucks." I think you're just jealous (O.o)

**frogger666**: WAGH I know sad ne? But this chapter will have some SetoxYugi fluff. WEEE! Thanks for reveiwing!

The King Of Theives Touzouoh and the Spirit of the Ring Bakura and the Current Holder of the Millenium Ring Ryou: aka, dude with a really long sn! OKAY ANYBODY OUT THERE! JOIN HIM DO IT!

Gerard: Okay well here is the next chapter!

Warning: This is rated for langiage YAOI (eventual rivalshipping) and a suicide attempt T.T

Disclaimer: Me no own Yu-Gi-Oh! If I did Yugi and Seto would be together always!

Chapter 5

Kaiba sighed as he grabbed his keys of the table by the front door. Mokuba had talked him into going over to Yugi's house and inviting him over. What he didn't know was that Mokuba had something up his sleeve. Mokuba snickered as he tucked his notebook under his arm and walked up to his brother. "C'mon let's go already." Mokuba whined. "You're so slow Seto."

"Am not!." Kaiba argued pulling on a jacket and walking out the door, Mokuba right behind him. They got in Kaiba's black SUV (A/N: WAGH! I don't really know any other types of cars…) and drove off towards the Kame Game Shop (A/N: Oh for all of yous that don't know, that means Turtle Game Shop!).

!&!

Yugi ripped the covers off of him and slowly got out of bed. He glanced at the clock: 10:30. Had he really slept that late? He groaned and slipped into his light blue slippers. (A/N: That sounds funny…) He rubbed the sleep out of his eyes with his fists and yawned cutely.(A/N: But no one was around to see, cept those crazy random cameras!)

He walked slowly downstairs and flopped down on the couch, not bothering to get any breakfast, er…or lunch…whatever. He right arm felt sore and he rubbed it vigorously and winced in pain. He looked at his arm and gasped when he saw blood seep through his bandages and his light blue shirt. He cursed under his breath and ran upstairs to change and re-bandage his cuts.

A few minutes later he came downstairs in baggy black jeans and a black turtle-neck. It was starting to get chilly out and if he went out later, he wanted to be prepared, and also he didn't want anyone noticing his cuts. He sighed and walked into the kitchen, pouring himself a glass of water and drinking it slowly. He set the cup down and leaned against the counter, bored out of his mind. He wished something woul-

RING

Yugi's ears perked up when he heard the sound of the doorbell echo throughout the house. He faintly smiled as he made his way to it. He inhaled and put on a smile, just in case it was one of his friends, he didn't want them worrying. He opened the door and-

"HIYA YUGI!" Mokuba yelled, practically throwing himself on Yugi. Yugi squeaked in surprise as Mokuba tackled him. "I haven't seen you in…FOREVER!" Mokuba whined, glomping him. Mokuba let go after a few minutes, allowing Yugi to catch his breath.

"uh…come on in." He said and stepped aside to allow Mokuba and Seto enter, shutting the door behind them. "Uh, make yourselves at home." Yugi said, confusion clearly written on his face.

"You're probably wondering why we're here." Seto said. He cleared his throat. "Well…uh…Mokuba would like to ask you something." Seto nudged his little brother, while Mokuba pouted.

"Would you like to come over? We could play video games and have a pillow fight and-GASP- you could sleep over! Can he Seto pweeeze?" Mokuba asked staring at Seto with his adorable puppy eyes.

Seto growled inwardly but sighed in defeat. "Sure, fine, whatever."

Mokuba grinned widely. "So what about it Yugi?"

"I'm not sure…I mean…uh…Kaiba must have a lot of work to do. And having me there will probably make it difficult for him to concentrate; we might be a little loud." Yugi argued.

"Don't try using Seto as an excuse. You are coming and sleeping over. That's final. Now march upstairs and get some clothes and hurry up!" Mokuba ordered. (A/N: WOOT)

Yugi stared wide-eyed at Mokuba, as did Seto, and walked upstairs. Once in his room he searched through his closet, looking for clothes. When he found what he wanted he shoved them in his duffel bag. He was about to return downstairs when he walked over to his desk and grabbed his drawing pad, his box of pencils, a few bandages, and his trusted piece of glass. After placing them in his bag, he glanced around the room once more, and walked downstairs.

Seto was glaring at his brother, knowing something was up when he noticed the smirk on his younger brother's face. He narrowed his blue eyes, trying to think what his brother was thinking about. He was about to ask when he heard Yugi come back downstairs, a duffel bag over his shoulder. "I'm ready." Yugi said his eyes on the floor.

Kaiba glanced at what he was wearing. "You might want to bring a jacket, it's getting chilly."

Yugi shrugged. "I'll be fine, my sweater's thick."

Kaiba blushed a little and nodded. "Let's go already." Mokuba yelled already at the door. Yugi nodded and walked out and to the car with Mokuba. Kaiba walked out, shutting the door behind him. Yugi and Mokuba climbed into the back seat while Kaiba slid into the driver's seat and started up the car.

Yugi giggled a little and Kaiba glanced at him in the mirror. "What's so funny?"

"Why didn't you guys bring your limo, I mean you are rich."

"Seto likes to drive. Although he likes riding in the limos too, he likes to drive once in a while." Mokuba explained, hugging his notebook.

"What's that?" Yugi asked eyeing the notebook.

"Oh this? It's nothing, I just like carrying it around with me."

Yugi nodded and looked out the window, at all the buildings and trees passing by. They passed by Ryou's house and Yugi wondered how Ryou was doing. Ryou had helped him a lot, it helped him a little but he was still depressed. Yugi frowned slightly.

Mokuba was looking at Yugi, while Seto stole glances at him from his mirror. Mokuba was about to ask what was wrong when they pulled up into their driveway. "We're HEEEEERREE!" Mokuba said excitedly pulling Yugi out of the car and into the house. Seto followed them in, closing and locking the door. "C'mon Seto come play a racing game with us." Mokuba whined tugging on his brother's arm.

"Fine I'm coming." Kaiba said allowing his brother to pull him into the game room. Inside Yugi was sitting on a blue bean bag chair, probably where Mokuba put him, and he sat down in a green one. Mokuba sat in between them on a indigo coloured one and took a controller. "Okay." He said handing Yugi and Seto a GameCube controller. (A/N: Me no own! It was the only game system I could think of that allowed more that two players.) "Yugi is on my team so we will have the same cars."

"Why is he on your team. How is that fair?" Kaiba complained.

"Oh, you want him on your team?"

Kaiba looked away. "No. We should be on three separate teams. That way its fair."

"Pfft, yea right. You're just jealous that me and Yugi will kick your butt."

"In you dreams Mokuba." Kaiba said glaring at his little brother. Mokuba glared back.

"Yugi is on my team now let's start." Mokuba and Yugi picked purple corvettes, Mokuba's choice, while Seto picked an ice blue SUV. (A/N: Again with the SUVs!)

**A few hours later** (A/N: man they play a long time)

Mokuba stood on top of his chair smiling. "HAH! We beat you AGAIN Seto." He said sticking out his tongue.

"Yea yea whatever." Kaiba said throwing his controller down. Yugi had been quiet through the whole thing and he quickly glanced over at him. Yugi had his head down, his bangs hiding his face. 'Is adorable face.' Kaiba blushed lightly at his thought.

Mokuba looked at his brother, then at what he was looking at, then at his brother smiling as he saw a blush creep onto his face. He jumped off his chair and walked over to Yugi and shook him. "Yugi, Yugi are you awake?" He smiled when he didn't get an answer. "Seto Yugi's asleep."

Kaiba shrugged, trying to stop his blush from brightening from thoughts about Yugi. "So."

"I don't think we should wake him." He looked at Seto. "You should carry him upstairs to his room."

Seto's blush became a dark shade of pink. He jumped up. "Why should I?"

Mokuba sighed. "Well, I would but I can't carry him now can I?"

Kaiba thought about this for awhile and then nodded. He made his way over to Yugi, pulling the controller out of his hands and placing it on the ground. He slid Yugi's duffel bag off his shoulder and handed it to Mokuba. "You take that." Mokuba nodded, watching with interest. Kaiba wrapped an arm around Yugi's shoulder, and then the other one under his knees picking him up, so he was holding him bridal style.

Kaiba made his way up the stairs walking to the first door on the left. He placed Yugi on the gigantic bed, covering him up with the comforters. Mokuba came in soon after and placed Yugi's duffel bag on the chair next to the bed. Kaiba quietly shooed Mokuba out while he stole a quick glance at Yugi's sleeping form. Feeling his face get hot, Kaiba quietly exited the room, leaving the door open a crack, just in case Yugi needed anything.

Yugi opened his amethyst eyes when he heard Kaiba's footsteps fading away. He sat up slowly and reached for his duffel bag. He opened up the side pocket and grabbed his piece of glass and a towel that he also brought along. He didn't want to mess up Kaiba's bed. He rolled up his left sleeve and place the glass to his arm, just above the wrist. He made a diagonal cut, the moved downwards and smiled as he watched the blood slowly pour out. His eyes widened when he heard the door creak open. He looked up and stared into the face of Mokuba. "Yugi, w-what are you doing?"

Gerard: MWHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA cliffy!

Gerard: I'm kidding do you think I would leave you guys hanging there? I'm not THAT mean!

Yugi opened his mouth, as if to speak but didn't say anything. Mokuba's eyes widened when he saw Yugi's blood drip off his arm and onto the towel. He gasped and then screamed. "SETO!" on the top of his lungs, causing Yugi to wince.

"Mokuba, no. It's not what you-"

"SETO! SETO! SETO!" Mokuba continued to scream.

Seto's footsteps were soon heard running down the hallway. "Mokuba what is it?" Mokuba pointed at Yugi. Seto looked at Yugi and gasped. Yugi's eyes widened when he saw Seto staring at him. 'Great…' Yugi thought.

Kaiba ran over to him and grabbed his arm. Mokuba ran over also, unsure of what to do. Kaiba grabbed the towel and pressed it on Yugi's cut, that almost ran the whole length of his arm, it stopped at his elbow. He looked at Mokuba, whose face paled at the sight of Yugi's blood. "Mokuba run downstairs and get some bandages." Mokuba nodded and was about to go get them when Yugi interrupted.

"I-I have some in m-my bag." He said lowering his head. Kaiba looked at him but didn't say anything. He nodded towards Mokuba who went digging through Yugi's bag until he pulled out some bandages. He quickly handed them to Seto who proceeded to wrap up Yugi's arm. Mokuba watched, until he noticed the piece of glass lying on the bed. He quickly grabbed it and placed it on he table, he would dispose of it later when he knew Yugi was alright.

Kaiba taped the end of the bandage and Yugi pulled his sleeve down, still staring at the bed, finding the sheets more interesting. Kaiba frowned and continued to stare at Yugi. "Yugi?" Mokuba asked timidly. Yugi didn't respond and continued to stare at the bed. He looked at Seto. "Seto, is he okay?"

Kaiba didn't say anything, only continued to stare at Yugi. Mokuba took the hint and left, shutting the door behind him. He wanted to give his brother and Yugi some time alone.

Kaiba glanced at the door when Mokuba left but quickly turned his head back to Yugi when he heard soft sobbing. Yugi's shoulders were shaking and there were tears streaming down his face. Kaiba looked shocked at first, then saddened. He really didn't know what to do to comfort his rival. He sighed as he placed his arms around the small duelist's shoulders and pulled him towards himself. He began rubbing soothing circles on the younger one's back, hoping to calm him. Yugi's sobs subsided, and he sniffled a few times before becoming silent. Kaiba glanced down at him and smiled. Yugi had fallen asleep. He laid Yugi down on the bed and covered him up.

He turned and noticed the piece of glass Yugi had used on the side table. He frowned and picked it up. He would throw it out and keep a close eye on Yugi. He took one last look at the sleeping duelist before exiting the room, a smile gracing his features.

Gerard: AWWWWWWWWzzzzz

Taigokoumaru: Wow that's deep.

Gerard: Okay there was another chapter! Please Read and Reveiw. NO FLAMES PLEASE. If you flame me I flame you back!


	6. Chapter 6

Gerard: WOOT 'nother chapter...Christa was like "You better add another chapter." And I did YAY!

**Response to Reveiws**

**ArraMidnight:** Aw and I woulda had my first flamer too. Darnit!

**frogger666:** Um Chapter 7 will have FLUFF in it so don't worry

Gerard: Does anybody know how to get the anonymous reviewer thing on? So that anonymous reveiwers CAN reveiw? If you do please tell me how!

Seto: Okay just start the chapter!

Gerard: Fine geez...

Disclaimer: Me no ownYu-Gi-OH!

Warning: This is rated T for YAOI (Rivalshipping), language and a suicide attempt T.T

Chapter 6

_**This WHOLE story is dedicated to Christa, my number 1 fan, mmmyes! She wrote an awesome song that would go well with this story (if I had it - ) Anyway she is an awesome girl and an awesome friend. If you don't know her than you don't know true friendship. Damn I sound like Tea…-- ANYWHO I LOVE YOU CHRISTA!**_

**This particular Chapter is dedicated to another one of my good friends Melissa. She is also in my Chorus class and sings alto. Another awesome friend, that, like Christa, I think everybody should know. Love ya Melissa!**

Kaiba stretched his long arms, placing them behind his head in the process. A frown was placed upon his face as he stared at the screen on his laptop (A/N: I do that sometimes, just stare…oh Anywho). 'Damn thing has to freeze every time I try to work.' Kaiba groaned and just decided to shut off the damn thing. He lifted up his sleeve and checked his watch: 6:00. 'Why do I get up so early?'

He didn't know what to do to pass the time, usually he got up around 5:30 to work but of course it decided to hate him today and freeze. He could go and check on Yugi. Yea, that sounded good. He could keep an eye on him and stay by him, just in case he needed anything. Seto got up and out of his office. As he rounded the corner that leads to the hallway where Yugi's room was located, he heard an ear-piercing scream.

"SEEEEEEEEETTTTOOOOOO!" Mokuba yelled in that high-pitched voice of his.

Seto quickly covered his ears. After he recovered from the scream he realized that it had come from Yugi's room. Panic running through his body he dashed to the door and flew it open, immediately wrapping his arms around his body, it was cold. He saw his brother standing beside the open window looking over the edge. Kaiba ran over to Mokuba. "Mokuba what happened?" Seto asked, obviously worried. "And why the hell do you have the window opened? It's freezing and-" He glanced over to the bed and found that it was empty. He looked around the room, but found no sign of the small duelist. His eyes widening in realization he turned back towards the window and looked down, hoping not to find a body down there. They were on the third floor, and it was a long way down.

"Seto, I don't know what happened. I came in here and Yugi was gone and the window was opened and…and-" Mokuba burst into tears and glomped his brother around the waist, sobbing into his chest.

Seto wrapped his arms around his brother's shoulders, bringing him closer. His eyes scanned his backyard searching for any signs of Yugi. "Mokuba." Mokuba looked up, his eyes still held unshed tears. "Grab a coat, we have to find him." Mokuba nodded and ran out of the room.

Seto did the same and went to grab his jacket. Mokuba came down a few minutes later a backpack over his shoulder. "I brought a blanket, just in case." He said in a small voice. Kaiba nodded and took his brother's hand.

"YUGI!" Mokuba yelled as loud as he could. (A/N: which is actually PRETTY loud).

"YUGI!" Kaiba yelled, searching behind trees. "YUGI! Where are you?"

"Seto, maybe we should split up. We could cover more ground that way." Mokuba suggested. Kaiba thought for a moment, their backyard was pretty big. Kaiba nodded and ran to the right towards the pool area, while Mokuba ran left towards the gardens.

"Yugi! Yugi! If you can hear me say something!" Kaiba yelled opening the gate to the pool area. He walked around the edge of the pool. No Yugi. 'Well at least I know he didn't try and drown himself.' Kaiba sighed in relief, but then realized something. The fountains. The mansion had a ton of fountains around. Turning around he headed out of the pool area and towards the back of the yard. He passed by statues that his stepfather had put up, and he had never gotten the chance to take them down, he'd been too busy. He ran past gazeboes that he had put up during the summer, so he and Mokuba could sit out here and look at the scenery. Kaiba finally made towards the back and headed towards the largest fountain. The fountain was surrounded by stones and around it were statues and bushes.

He stopped short and his cobalt eyes widened. He blinked a few times hoping that he was dreaming. He ran towards the figure that was kneeled in front of the fountain, head submerged in the water, hands hanging limply at his sides. (A/N: Wonder who THAT could be…) He bent down and pulled Yugi out of the water and placed him on the stone. His face was paler than usual and his lips were a bluish colour. Kaiba put his two fingers on his neck, sighing in relief when he found a heartbeat. He lifted Yugi's head and placed it on is lap. He opened his mouth slightly and leaned next to him, to see if he was breathing.

He cursed under his breath when he didn't feel any air hit his face. He inhaled deeply and (A/N: did that thing that they do to help a person breath…) placed his lips to Yugi's and breathed out (A/N: or exhaled…). He repeated this until Yugi began to sputter and cough up a small amount of water. His eyes fluttered opened to reveal his beautiful amethyst orbs (A/N: I wish I had beautiful amethyst orbs, WAGH!). His breathing was a little uneven, but then again he HAD been under the water for who knows how long.

"K-kaiba?" Yugi coughed. Kaiba helped him sit up, patting him on the back to help ease his coughing.

Kaiba opened his mouth, but didn't say anything. He could wait until later to talk to Yugi. He helped Yugi to his feet and helped him walk, he was a little wobbly. They met up with Mokuba, who was walking back from the pool area. He smiled and ran up to hug Yugi.

They helped Yugi into the house and, after persuasion from Mokuba, Seto helped Yugi dry off and helped him get into bed. After put under the covers Yugi immediately feel asleep.

"Tell him!" Mokuba said jumping up and down on the black leather couch in his brothers office.

"I have no clue what you are talking about." Seto said turning on his laptop.

"C'mon I know you like him! Tell him or I will!"

"Tell who what?"

":sigh: Tell Yugi that you love him!" Mokuba placed his hand over his heart and fell backwards onto the couch.

Kaiba blushed deeply and turned back to his computer. "I don't know what you are talking about now please leave."

"You DO so! If you didn't than why are you blushing?"

Kaiba's face turned red and he typed rapidly, slamming down on his keys.

"Oh someone is MAD!" Mokuba giggled.

"Mokuba, can't you see that I'm working."

"Fine whatever. You have until Yugi goes home to tell him. If you don't than I will tell him." Mokuba giggled again and ran out of the room, dodging the pencils that Seto threw at him.

Kaiba mumbled something under his breath, probably along the lines of "I'm going to get you Mokuba." He looked at his computer screen, and blushed a tint of pink. Yugi's name was typed all over the word document that he had opened up. Still blushing he quickly erased what he wrote and tried to focus on the work he had to get done. 'Okay, think NEW VR GAME! NEW VR GAME.' Kaiba repeated that over and over again in his mind, until all thoughts of Yugi was pushed to the back of his mind and he could focus on his work. He began typing up new design ideas for a new VR Game, but stopped when he thought of something. He turned his wheelie chair around and stared out the window. One thought ran through his head, 'HOW THE HELL DOES MOKUBA KNOW?'

Gerard: WOOT!

Taigokoumaru: YAY!

Seto: Am i gonna tell Yugi?

Gerard: I'll figure out something.

Seto: Wait...is that a good thing or a bad thing?

Gerard: Hmmm, good.

Seto: Really?

Gerard: One word...FLUFF!

Seto: COOL!

Gerard: Please read and reveiw, uh Yugi's not here because he's asleep. AWWZ!

Seto:runsto Yugi's room: MINE!

Gerard: Whatever! oo


	7. Chapter 7

Gerard: here is Chapter 7, sorry for the long wait. I had to write my research report and I was trying to write a storyline for my manga. I asked my friend to help me with it since he can do that stuff, and he's probably better at it. Any who here ya go!

**Response to Reveiws:**

**tinkle-time-kelly: **Thanks! I know there aren't a lot SetoxYugi fics out there and it is my fave couple T.T so I decided to write something!

**frogger666:** Lol, yea he kinda is isn't he? >- Anywho here is another chapter!

**Fairy-of-the-Light:** HELLO! Thank you for reveiwing!

**ArraMidnight:** Read and find out what will happen! 'Nother Chapter!

Gerard: OMFG I GOT LIFE ON THE MURDER SCENE! I AM SO FUCKING HAPPY! YAY! Oh gosh I cursed...ooops! Anywho i also have the song that inspired me to actually write more of this story and it is written by the person who I dedicated this whole fic to Christa! If you steal ANY part of this song I will find out where you live!

_Demon Voices and Angel Tears **By: Christa **_

_Verse1: Bloody tears stream down her face  
Her heart was broken by simple words  
Confidence disappears without a trace  
Longing to be free from pain like birds_

_Chorus: She always felt she was alone  
Sounds of demon voices and angel tears  
Harsh laughter and words of sharp stones  
To be forgotten is her greatest fear  
Thorns and vines hold her steady and still  
She cries for hours against her will_

_Verse2: Fears of lonliness run through her head  
Temptation of the sharp silver blade  
Thoughts of becoming long past dead  
Suddenly her dreams begin to fade_

_Chorus:She always felt she was alone  
Sounds of demon voices and angel tears  
Harsh laughter and words of sharp stones  
To be forgotten is her greatest fear  
Thorns and vines hold her steady and still  
She cries for hours against her will_

_Verse3: Life disappears beneath the sands  
No more will she have to be afraid  
People around her, their bloody hands  
At last she lies beneath the shade_

_Chorus:She always felt she was alone  
Sounds of demon voices and angel tears  
Harsh laughter and words of sharp stones  
To be forgotten is her greatest fear  
Thorns and vines hold her steady and still  
She cries for hours against her will_

_Chorus:She always felt she was alone  
Sounds of demon voices and angel tears  
Harsh laughter and words of sharp stones  
To be forgotten is her greatest fear  
Thorns and vines hold her steady and still  
She cries for hours against her will_

Gerard:cries:

Seto:quickly wipes away a tear:

Yugi:is crying histerically:

Gerard: Awww that was sooo pretty!

Seto: It was nice...

Yugi: That was so MORBID!

Gerard: Yup! Morbid is fun:waves switchblade around:

Yugi: YAY:grabs a switchblade:

Seto:takes blade away from Yugi: No Yugi...

Yugi: Aww...:T.T:

Gerard: Here is another chapter!

Chapter 7

_**This WHOLE ENTIRE story is dedicated to my very best friend Christa! YAY Christa! She is my number one fan! WOOT! She is awesome and if you don't know her than…YOU'RE RETARTED! MWHAHAHAHA! Love ya Christa**_

**This particular chapter is dedicated to Cheyenne (A/N: Cool way to spell it ne?). This chapter has FLUFF in it! YAY FLUFF, SetoxYugi fluff. Anywho Cheyenne is awesome (just like Christa). She is also in my chorus class and sings alto. (All my friends are really good singers). Again if you don't know Cheyenne SCREW YOU! (Don't take that offensively…please no shoot me T.T). Love ya Cheyenne!**

Mokuba giggled lightly to himself as he skipped down the hall to his room. He passed by Yugi's door and peeked in. Yugi was lying on his side, his right arm underneath his head and his left arm hanging off the side of the bed. The blankets rose and fell to the rhythm of his breathing. Mokuba smiled and continued on his way to his room, which was not that far away from Yugi's.

Once inside his room his closed the door and locked it, not wanting to be disturbed while he was thinking. He flopped down on his bed and pulled out his notebook (A/N: OH NO! The dreaded notebook WAGH!) from underneath his pillow. He took out his pen that was stuck in the spiral. He flipped through the notebook until he came to a clean page. He lightly tapped the pen to his chin, deep in thought.

'Seto's stubborn, and he might not tell Yugi how he feels. If that happens I have to tell him. I got to find a way to make Seto reveal his feelings for Yugi. But how?'

He looked down at his blank piece of paper. 'I could try to get Seto and Yugi alone in a room and lock the door. Nah, too stupid. Maybe I should write "I Love Yugi" on a piece of paper and give it to Seto. He usually reads things out loud. No, that's stupid too. Grrrr….'

He sighed and threw his pen on the bed and placing his head in his hands. 'Think Mokuba, think. How to get Seto and Yugi together.' He thought for a moment or two, when an idea popped into his head. 'Maybe I should talk to Yugi, and see how he feels.' Mokuba grinned widely and scribbled something down in his notebook. 'I'll talk with Yugi when he wakes up.'

!&!

Kaiba sat at his desk, completely zoned out staring out his big bay window. "How'd he find out? That little-" Kaiba said to himself. It was true, Kaiba was utterly shocked and confused. How'd his younger brother find out? Was he that obvious? What if Yugi knows too? 'Oh great.'

!&!

Yugi sat up in bed and rubbed the sleep out of his eyes with his fist. How long had he been sleeping? He yawned (A/n: cutely tee hee) and sat up. Looking around the room he realized that he was still in Kaiba's house. He yawned again and threw the covers off his body, leaving them in a heap on the floor. He slid off the bed and onto the fluffy light blue carpet. (A/N: I like blue). He stretched his tired limbs and made his way over to his duffel bag. Pulling out the clothes he packed, he quickly stripped his clothing and put on his new clothes: a pair of baggy black jeans and a green t-shirt with black sleeves.

He ran his hand through his tri-coloured hair and tried to fix it up. He flicked one of his gold bangs behind his ear and slowly opened the door and peeked down the hall. He opened the door all the way and—

"Hey Yugi!" Yugi spun around and smiled down at Mokuba. His smile quickly disappeared when he saw the look on Mokuba's face: an evil grin.

"Hey Mokuba. What's…up?"

"Um, can we talk for a minute I wanna ask you something?" Before Yugi could answer, Mokuba grabbed his arm and pulled him into his room.

!&!

After closing the door, Mokuba turned to Yugi, who was seated at his desk. Mokuba clasped his hands behind his back and began to pace in front of Yugi. Yugi's amethyst eyes followed him and he gulped nervously. "So, Mokuba what'd you want to talk about?"

"Do you have a crush on someone?"

Yugi blushed a light pink colour. "Uh…why?"

"Just wondering."

"Um…uh…"Yugi fidgeted uncomfortably in his seat. "Yes…" he said quietly.

Mokuba's face brightened and he walked over to Yugi. "And who might this person be?"

"Uh…Mokuba I think that maybe you're too young to be talking about this. Maybe we can talk about something else."

"Don't try to change the subject, Yugi. Who is it?"

"Mokuba…"

Mokuba and Yugi looked towards the door. There in the doorway was none other than (A/N: The MUFFIN MAN!) Seto Kaiba. "Hey Seto, I didn't hear you come in." Mokuba said smiling.

"Well you would have if you weren't pestering Yugi."

"Uh, maybe I should go." Yugi got up and walked over towards the door. As he passed by, Mokuba shoved Yugi causing him to fall into Seto who then banged into the wall, with Yugi in his arms. Mokuba giggled and ran out of the room.

Yugi looked at Seto while Seto stared at Yugi. Both flushed deeply and pulled away from each other. Seto cleared his throat, "I have no clue what has gotten into Mokuba."

"Hehe…yea." Yugi looked around Mokuba's room, anywhere but at Seto.

"So…" Kaiba stopped. He never had a problem talking to people before, he always knew what to say. Why was Yugi so different? _Because you love him. _A small voice in his head said. His eye twitched. Yugi was cute with his large innocent amethyst eyes, porcelain skin, thin form, silky hair.

"Uh…Kaiba?"

Kaiba blinked a few times and saw that Yugi was staring at him. "What?'

"Oh! I just wanted to know why you were looking at me."

Seto stared at him. "I was thinking."

"Oh…"Yugi looked at the ground. "Well, I guess I'll go back to my room." Yugi made his way to the door when Kaiba grabbed his arm. "What is it, Kaiba?" He asked politely.

"Uh…" To tell the truth, Kaiba didn't know why he grabbed Yugi. Kaiba felt his face get hot.

"He wanted to let you know that he looooooovvvveeesss you." Mokuba said, drawing out the word love. Kaiba and Yugi looked at him.

"Mokuba!"

"Wha?"

"It's true…bye!" Mokuba waved and ran down the hallway and into a random room.

"Is it Kaiba?" Kaiba looked at Yugi who was looking up at him with large amethyst eyes.

"Uh…um." Kaiba let go of Yugi's arm and looked at the ground. _Just say it damn it._ "Yes. " _There now that's out of the way._

Kaiba looked up at Yugi, who was just standing there staring at him. "Really?"

"Yes." Kaiba could have sworn he heard hope in Yugi's voice.

Yugi smiled and threw himself at Kaiba, hugging him around the middle. Kaiba was caught off guard and stumbled backwards but quickly regained his composure. He blushed lightly and looked down at Yugi. "Um, Yugi?"

"Yes?" Yugi asked cutely.

"Um…so?"

"I love you too." Yugi said happily, snuggling into Kaiba's chest. (A/N: YAY finally!). Kaiba smiled and hugged Yugi back.

-FLASH-

Mokuba waved the picture around, smiling widely. "It's about time, Seto."

Kaiba growled. "Why you-"

"Kaiba! It's okay, what's he going to do with it?" Yugi interrupted with a smile. All anger was lost when Kaiba looked into Yugi's purple orbs and he smiled also.

"Aw, you two look so cute together!" Mokuba smiled. "Now please get out of my room."

Kaiba and Yugi pulled away and walked out, Kaiba immediately taking Yugi's hand and pulling him towards his office room (A/N: I don't write lemons…sorry!). "Seto where are you taking me?" Yugi asked trying to get out of Seto's tight grip. Seto smirked back at him, and Yugi let himself be pulled by Kaiba.

Kaiba shut his office door and sat next to Yugi on the black leather couch. Kaiba wrapped his arm around Yugi's thin waist and pulled him close, Yugi buried his head into Seto's chest taking in the smell of cinnamon (A/N: Mmmmm yummy!). Seto buried his face into Yugi's tri-coloured hair breathing in the scent of wild strawberries (A/N: I've been wondering, does wild strawberries smell different than regular strawberries?). Seto pulled Yugi onto his lap and wrapped his arms around his tiny koi, hugging him tightly.

They stayed like that for awhile, until Seto got the sudden urge to kiss Yugi, to see what it felt like to have his lips against his and taste his lips. (A/N: I'm listening to My Chemical Romance!) Seto place is two fingers underneath Yugi's chin and lifted his head up until their eyes met. Seto moved his head closer until their lips were just inches apart. Yugi's heart sped up, as did Seto's. (A/N: Aww their first kiss YAY!) Seto finally closed the gap between him and Yugi, a gently placed his lips to Yugi's, loving the feeling.

They pulled apart of few minutes later for oxygen (A/N: can't you breathe out of your nose?). Seto didn't want to push the kiss any farther, that could wait till later. He wanted to savour the taste of Yugi's lips for as long as possible. He looked at Yugi, who was staring at him with bright amethyst eyes. Yugi smiled up at Kaiba and laid his head back on Seto's chest, snuggling into the warmth that came from his body. Kaiba leaned back on the couch, running his fingers through Yugi's silky hair, and sometimes playing with his blonde bangs. He smiled every time his fingers brushed against Yugi's soft skin, it felt good underneath his fingertips. Yugi wrapped his arms around Seto's neck and pulled himself up, resting his head on his shoulder. Kaiba continued to run his fingers through Yugi's hair. He smiled once again when he heard Yugi's breath even out and realized that he had fallen asleep on his shoulder.

Chuckling lightly under his breath, Seto picked Yugi up bridal style and walked to where Yugi slept. He would take Yugi home later so his stupid friends didn't get scared or suspicious (A/N:shifty eyes: ). He pulled back the light blue comforter and placed Yugi down, brushing the bangs out of his eyes. _He looks like an angel._ Kaiba commented. He grinned widely and crawled into the bed next to Yugi, wrapping his arms around his waist and pulling him in close to him. He grabbed the comforter and covered both of them, making sure Yugi was covered up to his neck so he didn't get cold. Kaiba kissed Yugi's forehead and rested his head next to Yugi's and fell asleep next to him.

Gerard: OMG! YAY 'nother chapter!

Yugi: YAY!

Seto: woot...

Gerard: Be more enthusiastic Seto. Read and Review... I have to go...:rolls eyes:


	8. Chapter 8

**Special Thanks to ALL my reviwers! I LOVE YOU ALL! Thank you for reviweing my story, you are the ones who are making me more confident with my writing! I feel soooo loved! Thanks to:  
SelneChild (Christa!)  
frogger666  
The King of theives Touzouoh, Baku-chan, and Ryou-kun (Too long so I shortened it)  
tinkle-time-kelly  
fan  
Crystal Mutou  
****Annuket**

**THANK YOU AND HERE IS CHAPTER 8**

Chapter 8

**Once again, I will remind you every chapter, this WHOLE story is dedicated to my BESTEST friend CHRISTA! She's amazing! She's a great singer/song writer and friend. Thanks Christa!**

**This particular Chapter is dedicated to two of my best friends, Nikki and Britney. They are also in my chorus class and are awesome singers! All of the people I talk about, you have to get to know. They are so cool. This is for you!**

Kaiba awoke sometime later. He sat up and looked around the room, unsure of where he was at first. He groggily rubbed his eyes, his vision finally clearing. He smiled as he remembered what had happened, and looked down at the sleeping figure next to him. Yugi was laying on his side, facing Seto, his golden bangs covering his angelic face. (A/N: YAY I love this SONG!) Kaiba smiled as he brushed Yugi's bangs out of his face, causing Yugi to wrinkle his nose and Kaiba to chuckle. Yugi twitched (A/N: OOOOOOOooh I TWITCH TOO!) and curled up next to Seto, absently wrapping his arms around his leg and resting his head on top of it (A/N:Seto is sitting up, so Yugi's arms are at about his knees…no lemons here people unless my friend helps me :looks pleadingly: ) Seto chuckled again and ran his fingers through Yugi's silky hair, thinking about how lucky he was to have such a beautiful person love him.

Seto lifted up his sleeve and checked his watch 1:30:58, how long had he been resting? Oh well, it really didn't matter, but he'd have to get Yugi home. He frowned at the thought of leaving Yugi alone, but it had to be done if he didn't want his friends calling the police to go searching for Yugi.

Kaiba gently shook Yugi's shoulders until Yugi's eyes fluttered open and tired amethyst eyes gazed into cobalt ones. Yugi yawned and rubbed the sleep out of his eyes. He looked back up at Seto and smiled. "Konnichiwa Yugi." Seto said kissing Yugi's forehead.

Yugi yawned again. "Why'd you wake me up Seto?" he pouted cutely, and Kaiba chuckled.

"Because Yugi-koi, I need to get you home." Yugi frowned. "Wouldn't want your friends calling the police having them search Domino, would you?"

"I guess not." Yugi said looking around the room. Seto chuckled again and lightly kissed his cheek (A/N: His face peoples).

"Come on, let's go get your stuff." Yugi smiled and hopped off the bed and took Seto's hand.

"You're going to have to lead me to 'my room', Seto, I forgot where it was." He smiled sheepishly. Seto nodded and pulled Yugi down the hall and to the left. Yugi giggled as he grabbed his duffel bag and slipped into his sneakers. He pulled his duffel bag strap over his shoulder and walked back to Seto. "Okay all ready."

"Then we should get going, I've got work to do." Seto said rolling his eyes and grabbing his keys.

!&!$

"Bye Seto!" Yugi called, waving at Seto while he drove away. Yugi shut the game shop door and walked into the den. He jumped on the couch and grabbed the remote, turning on the TV and flipping through the channels. He stopped when he saw a weird movie start playing, but quickly shut it off when he found out what it was. He didn't like horror movies and he didn't like what he heard about this movie: _Stay Alive_. (A/N: I don't own, but I want to go see, I hear it's good and scary)

He sat on the couch, hugging his knees close to his chest resting his head on his knees. _Stupid movie._

**Ancient Egypt**

Bakura walked through the long dark hallway, a lit torch in his left hand. He glanced at all the Egyptian hieroglyphics written on the stone walls and growled. _Where is it?_ The white haired tomb robber continued his way down the darkened hallway, the torch held high above his head so he could see where he was going. Not that it helped much, the light that the flame was giving off only allowed him to see a few inches in front of him. _It's better then having nothing._

He had his right hand on the wall, looking for any weak spots or openings that he might miss. He stopped and backed up a bit when he felt a cool breeze run over his hand. He smiled and turned towards the wall and punched it with his free hand, knocking down part of the weakened wall. He winced as he pulled his hand back and looked at it, blood was pouring out of the small cuts on his knuckles and down his bare arms. He shrugged it off and walked through the hole in the wall and into a large room.

The room was bare, the walls were made out of mud bricks and there was absolutely nothing valuable in the room. Bakura looked around and wondered if he was in the right room but smirked when he saw two large golden doors on the east wall. He made his way over to them and placed his right hand on the gold metal, a shiver running down his spine._ This is it. Now to get Marik and the baka Pharaoh._ Bakura thought running out of the room and back down the darkening hallway. He cursed under his breath as he realized the flame on his torch was dying. _Just a little bit farther._

Bakura walked out of the large under ground chamber and into the sun. He dropped the torch on the ground and kicked sand on it, putting the flame out. He looked out over the desert, trying to remember his way back to the palace. He might as well get the Pharaoh first, he was closer. Then they'd search for Marik, who knew where he was hiding. Rolling his chocolate brown eyes, the Tomb robber made his way towards what he thought was the right way towards the palace.

!&!&

Bakura felt like he had been walking for hours on end. Perspiration ran down his forehead and he quickly wiped it away with the back of his hand. He hoped he went the right way. _Maybe the palace is farther than I thought_. Bakura thought bitterly trudging on through the thick desert sand.

Soon he came to a hill and growled lowly as he began walking up it, tripping a few times on small rocks poking up out of the sand. Finally reaching the top he smiled as he saw the large towers of the palace. He slid down the other side of the hill and ran towards the small village that came before the palace. Not wanting to get caught by any guards, Bakura lifted his hood over his head, covering his long white hair. He then walked quietly through the marketplace, not wanting to look suspicious.

He walked quickly up to the doors that led into the palace. One guard was on duty, walking back and forth in front of the doors. _What an idiot._ Bakura smirked and made his way towards the guard, catching him off guard and punching him in the head successfully knocking him out. He stepped over the unconscious body and opened the overly large doors.

Walking through the winding hallways, Bakura finally gave up and accepted the fact that he was lost. He leaned against the wall and slid down, hanging his head. "Can I help you?" came a voice.

Bakura looked up and came face to face with large coffee coloured eyes. "Yes you can." Bakura said trying not to sound menacing.

The young girl smiled. "How can I? Oh I'm Mana by the way." Mana said extending her hand. Bakura took it and allowed the girl to help him up.

Brushing off his robe Bakura turned towards the girl. "I need help finding the Pharaoh."

"Oh…okay." Mana said slowly taking a step back. "May I ask what you need him for?"

"I've found something that he might want to know about."

"You haven't told me your name."

Bakura looked at the ground, deep in thought trying to come up with a name. His mind wandered to everyone he knew, seeing if he could borrow one of their names. An idea came into his head and he looked back at the girl who was looking at him worriedly. "I'm sorry I guess I spaced out a bit." Bakura said trying to sound as innocent as possible. "My name's…Yugi."

Mana nodded and started down the hallway Bakura following closely behind. "So Yugi, where do you come from."

"I don't really know, I just travel around." Bakura said rolling his eyes. _I don't have time for small talk._

"Oh, well here is the Pharaoh's chambers." Mana said as she stopped in front of a large gold door.

Bakura looked down the hallway, all the doors looked the same. "Are you sure?"

"Of course I'm sure. I'll tell the Pharaoh that you are here. Please wait out here for a moment." Mana said knocking lightly on the door and walking in a few seconds later. Bakura waited patiently, leaning against the wall. He smirked when he heard Yami make a strange noise.

Mana walked out a few seconds later and turned towards Bakura. "The pharaoh seems eager to speak with you Yugi."

Bakura chuckled. "I'm sure he is." He said thank you to the young girl and made his way into the Pharaoh's bed chambers.

Gerard: Ooooooh cliffy well you'll have to wait and see what happens next. I should have Chapter 9 up and running by Monday if not then by Tuesday!

**THANKS TO ALL MY LOVELY REVEIWERS  
---Special Thanks to:----  
-SeleneChild a.k.a CHRISTA!-----**


	9. Chapter 9

**Thank you to ALL my reviewers; I LOVE you ALL! Sorry if not all my fans got to review this chapter but I had it written and I wanted to get it out! But you can still review and I'll thank you even more in my next Chapter :YAY:  
Annuket (I'm sorry for the cliffy I really am T.T Here is another chapter for ya!)  
tinkle-time-kelly (well here is another chapter, hope ya like it!)  
fan (Yea, Mokuba does scheme a lot...But that's Mokuba for ya, Here's Chapter Nine hope ya enjoi!)**

Chapter 9

**This whole story is dedicated to Christa her s/n is SeleneChild! She doesn't have any fanfictions up T.T so if you have any ideas for her PM her! She also has a account (same sn) go visit her! Love ya Christa!**

**This particular chapter is dedicated to one of the cutest couples on the WHOLE WIDE WORLD! My friends Jade and Billy awwwwwwwz! They are soo cute together! This one's for you guys! Love ya!**

Bakura made his way into the Pharaoh's bedchambers, a smirk evident on his face. His pulled off his hood revealing his long white hair. He approached the Pharaoh who was standing out on his balcony, looking out over the land of Egypt. Atemu turned around slowly, when he heard somebody approach and his crimson eyes narrowed when he noticed Bakura leaning against his bed. "Hello Pharaoh." Bakura said in the most innocent voice he could muster.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Atemu spat, hands clenching into fists.

Bakura chuckled. "I found something that you might want to know about, Pharaoh."

"Why did you say you were Yugi?"

"Two reasons: One, if I said my real name your guards would have me thrown in the dungeon. Two, you wouldn't have let me in here."

"True but you could have used a different name!"

"Aw, but I liked the name Yugi." Bakura smiled as Atemu growled softly. "What's the matter, Pharaoh, angry?"

"What the hell do you want Tomb Robber?"

"Like I said, I found something that you might want to know about."

"Tell me." Atemu crossed his arms across his chest.

"Do you want to see your hikari again?" Bakura asked. Atemu nodded, his eyes never leaving Bakura. "Well you'll be able to."

Atemu's eyes widened. "W-what do you mean?"

Bakura smiled. "I have found the door that leads to the 'real world'. Once we find out how to unlock it, we'll be able to see our hikaris again. We have to get Marik first."

"And how do you suppose we open this…door?" Atemu asked.

"Well, I'm guessing we could use the powers of our Millennium items. We should be able to open it if we all…" Bakura growled. "Work together."

Atemu smirked. "Want to see Ryou that much Bakura?"

"Hey I know the feelings you have for your hikari, Pharaoh." Bakura spat, blushing a light shade of pink.

"And now I know of yours…" Atemu said.

"We should go search for Marik, who knows where he is hiding." Bakura said turning to leave.

"Why not just use your Millennium Ring, can't it sense other Millennium items?" Atemu asked following Bakura.

Bakura pulled his hood over his head, once again covering his long white hair. "Sure I can, but we should wait till we're out of the palace." Atemu nodded as they made their way through the twists and turns of the many hallways. Finally they reached the doors that led out of the palace.

"You knocked out my guard Bakura."

"Yea well…that's what I do. Live with it."

The two spirits made their way out to the palace gates where Bakura stopped suddenly. "What?"

"People are kind of going to go crazy when they see you walking around." Bakura said turning to face Atemu.

Atemu looked at him confused. "Oh…the Pharaoh thing…Um…"

"Maybe we can go that way, through the alleys. Then through the desert to the underground chamber, where I found the doorway."

"What about Marik?"

"Oh yea, forgot about him." Bakura pulled out his Millennium Ring and place it in his hands. "Okay, find the Millennium Rod." He told the ring. The Ring began to glow as one of the spikes that protruded out of it lifted up and pointed straight ahead. Bakura and Atemu lifted up their heads and looked out into the village. Sure enough, walking around, Millennium Rod strapped to his waist by as belt, was Marik. "Well, that was easy."

"Now to get him over here."

"I can do that…"

"Oh please don't-"

"MARIK GET YOUR ASS OVER HERE!"

"-do that."

Marik looked over to where Atemu and Bakura were standing and cautiously walked over to them. "Um…hello." He said peeking into the hood.

Bakura pulled the hood off and stared at Marik. "It's me Marik."

"Oh…hi. What do you two want?"

"Bakura's found a door that leads to the 'real world'. But we need you to open it so we can all see our hikaris again."

"How do we know he's not bluffing?"

"You can follow me to where I found the freaking thing." Bakura said.

"Well then lead the way, Tomb Robber."

Bakura nodded and ran off, the others following him.

---------------------

Soon the three sat panting for breath and the foot of the stairs that led to the underground chamber. "So…this is….where you…found…the…door?" Atemu said in between gasps for air.

Bakura nodded, one hand on his chest. He was taking deep breaths and trying to calm his pounding heart.

"So where is it?" Atemu asked standing up. "I want to see Yugi again."

"This way." Bakura said walking down the hallway, using Marik's Millennium Rod for his light source. Soon they came to the hole that Bakura created in the wall. They stepped through and Atemu and Marik gaped at the two golden doors.

"So those are the doors that lead to the 'real world'?" Marik asked.

"Yup, so let's figure out how to open it." Bakura said walking up to it. Atemu and Marik followed, Marik holding up his Millennium Rod as a torch.

They put their Millennium Items against the door, focusing on all the power they had within them. The items started glowing a light yellow colour. Soon the light got brighter and brighter until the three Spirits had the cover their eyes to keep from going blind. A loud squeaking noise reached their ears and they peeked over towards the source…the door was opening.

---------------------

**Domino Japan**

"Yugi….Yugi? Yugi wake up sunshine." A voice reached Yugi's ears, but it sounded so far away. "Yugi!" Yugi jolted awake and stared into cobalt eyes. He blinked a few times and looked around him. He was still home, but, what was Seto doing here? "I knocked but you didn't answer the door. I came to bring your sketchpad back, you left it at my house." Yugi looked back at Seto and looked at his hands. Sure enough he held Yugi's sketchpad. Yugi blushed. "I didn't look at it. I don't stick my nose in where it doesn't belong. Unless I have to."

Yugi nodded and took his sketchpad. "Thanks Seto." Yugi said smiling at his boyfriend.

Seto smiled and wrapped his arms around Yugi's waist pulling him onto his lap. "So why are you so tired, Yugi?"

"I don't know. I didn't even know I fell asleep!" Yugi giggled, wrapping his arms around Seto's neck.

Seto softly kissed Yugi's lips. "Well as long as you're okay."

"You're so sweet Seto." Yugi said resting his head on Seto's shoulder.

"That's not what everyone else says."

Yugi giggled. "Well, I think you're sweet. That must mean something."

"It means a whole lot, Yugi." Seto said playing with Yugi's bangs.

_Thud! CRASH!_

Kaiba jumped up, almost dropping Yugi but quickly catching him. "What the hell was that?" Kaiba yelled.

Yugi whimpered and buried his face into Seto's chest. Kaiba held Yugi tighter and rubbed small circles on his back. "It's okay Yugi…it was probably nothing." Kaiba sat back down on the couch, still holding Yugi close to him. Kaiba looked up to where he heard the noise. _It's probably nothing._ Kaiba continued to repeat in his head, still trying to convince himself.

------------------

Bakura sat up rubbing the back of his head. "Damn what the hell did I land on?"

Atemu sat up also, rubbing his back. "Where are we?"

Marik looked around. "Get the hell off of me!" Bakura screeched. Marik hopped off Bakura and smiled sheepishly.

"Sorry, I can't control where I land."

Bakura growled and stood up, brushing off his pants. "Oh Kami-sama." They heard Atemu gasp. They looked at him. "We're in Yugi's room!" Atemu smiled happily and walked around looking at all the stuff in his hikari's room. He picked up a notebook off his hikari's desk and flipped through it. "Everything's exactly the same."

"Who the freak cares, let's just go."

"Where is Yugi?" Atemu asked.

"Hold on, Yugi, I'm just going to check something." Atemu, Bakura, and Marik looked towards the door as they heard a voice.

"That voice sounds familiar." Marik said, backing away from the door.

Atemu's crimson eyes narrowed. His fists clenched and unclenched. "Kaiba…"

Gerard: Mwhahahahahahaha another cliffy! I'm soooo evil :cackles:

----------

----------

----------

----------

Gerard: I am kidding, Again! I'm going to continue this chapter and make it long! YAY!

Bakura and Marik looked at Atemu, eyes wide. "Kaiba! What the hell is he doing here?" Bakura sneered.

"I don't know, but I am going to find out." Atemu growled, eyes narrow slits. He stalked towards the door and was about to open it when Marik pulled him back. "What the hell?"

"You're still dressed in Egyptian clothing." Marik pointed out.

"Who cares!" Atemu yelled throwing the door open. He stalked out of the room and down the stairs, Marik and Bakura following.

"Yugi let go."

"What if there are burglars up there? What if they have weapons, you could get hurt!" Yugi said pulling on Kaiba's arm.

"I can take care of myself Yugi, now please let go." Kaiba said looking down at Yugi. Yugi pouted cutely staring up at Seto.

"I would like to know, what you are doing with my hikari, Kaiba."

Kaiba and Yugi looked over and their eyes widened when they saw Yami, Bakura and Marik standing in the living room, arms crossed over their chest. "Y-yami?" Yugi asked, amethyst eyes widened in surprise. "Yami what are you doing back here?" A small smile graced Yugi's lips as he stared at the spirit of the Millennium Puzzle.

"We came back Yugi, I missed you." Yami said sweetly. His eyes narrowed once again when he returned his gaze to Kaiba. "And what are you doing here?"

Kaiba folded his arms across his chest, after he pried Yugi off his arm, and glared back at Yami. "Why does it matter?"

"Because I don't like you." Yami stated flatly.

"I don't like you either."

Yugi looked back and forth between Yami and Kaiba. He didn't want Seto and Yami to start fighting so he tugged on Seto's sleeve and pouted. Kaiba's expressions softened when he saw Yugi and smiled down at him. "Don't worry Yugi, this baka isn't worth fighting."

"Leave my hikari alone."

"I'm not doing anything to him."

"Please stop yelling you two." Yugi pleaded covering his ears. Kaiba stopped and wrapped and arm around Yugi's shoulder, pulling him closer.

"Get.Your.Hands.Off.Him."

Kaiba smirked. "No."

Bakura and Marik looked at each other, the same thought running through their heads: _This isn't good._

_------------------------  
Gerry: I was gonna end it here, but then I thought better of it, so I am going to continue it. Just for my wovely fans!  
------------------------_

Kaiba and Yami stood, glaring at each other, Kaiba's arm protectively wrapped around Yugi's shoulders. Bakura stepped forward, "H-hey guys. What's up?"

Yugi looked over at him, gave him an innocent smile and said, "The ceiling."

Bakura rolled his eyes. "I can see that. I mean what's going on? Why's Kaiba here?"

"That's something I would like to know." Yami growled.

Kaiba chuckled. "Well if you would really like to know, Yugi and I are ina relationship." He smirked at the confused look that passed over the three spirit's faces. "In a relationship, meaning we're going out. Yugi and I." Kaiba said pointing to himself, then at Yugi. Yugi nodded happily, looking nervously at Yami.

Yami looked like he was about to explode. "WHAT?" Yugi flinched and hid behind Kaiba. "Yugi what the HELL were you thinking? Going out with him! Did he brainwash you or something?"

"Seto didn't brainwash me, Yami. Honestly."

"Yugi, please come over here."

"W-why?" Yugi asked nervously, wrapping his arms around Seto's.

"Because I would like to speak with you, privatley."

Yugi looked at Seto, then back at Yami. "Whatever you have to say to me, you can say to Seto also."

"Fine, but Kaiba has to step away from you. I don't want him near you." Yami said glaring at Kaiba.

"I have something better I can do." Kaiba said leaning down and kissing Yugi on the lips.

"Leave MY hiakri ALONE!" Yami yelled, lunging at Kaiba. Bakura and Marik made a grab for the Pharaoh's arms holding him back, while Yugi once again hid behind Kaiba.

"Pharaoh, I think you're taking this a little too far." Bakura stated, leaning back while Yami tried to get free.

"I agree with Bakura. And I normally don't agree with that many people." Marik shouted.

Kaiba raised an eyebrow and turned to Yugi. "Come on Yugi, let's leave them alone to their threesome." Kaiba chuckled at the confused look Yugi gave him. He was so cute when he was naive. He took a hold of Yugi's hand and pulled him towards the doorway, Yami cursing at them in ancient Egyptian. Once they were at the door Kaiba turned back to them. "Yugi will be staying at my house for awhile, until you can calm yourself down, _Yami_." Kaiba spat out the last word, glaring at Yami. He turned back to Yugi, his gaze softening. "Come Yugi, we'll be going now." With that Kaiba flung open the door and walked out, Yugi following behind him, looking back at Yami and making a waving gesture.

------------------

"I can't believe they just WALKED out like that." Yami said pacing back and forth in front of the couch.

"Well, you did kind of go crazy." Bakura said, following the Pharaoh with his eyes.

"I'll say." Marik agreed.

"Nobody asked you two. If you saw your hikaris going out with _him_, what would you do?"

Bakura and Marik looked at each other and nodded. "We'd probably do the same thing." They said in unison.

"Exactly. Now we have to find out where Kaiba lives, go in there and get Yugi back. Somehow Kaiba brainwashed him into believing that he loves him."

RING

Yami, Bakura, and Marik looked towards the front door where the annoying sound came from. They looked back at each other and got up to go and answer it.

Yami flung open the door, Bakura and Marik right behind him. "WHAT THE HE--" Yami stopped what he was saying and stared into the wide eyes of Ryou and Malik.

"Yami?" Malik asked staring at the Pharaoh. "Marik?" He asked excitedly.

"Bakura?" Ryou asked, cocking his head to one side, staring at the spirit of the Millennium Ring. They blibked a few times before pushing Yami out of the way and pouncing on theirs.

"We missed you guys so much!" Ryou said happily, glomping Bakura around the waist.

"We missed you too." Bakura said, trying to pry his hikari off of him.

"You're back, you're back, you're back!" Malik exclaimed jumping up and down.

"I'm back, I'm back, I'm back!" Marik began jumping up and down with his hikari.

Yami stared at them for a few minutes, letting them enjoy their time with their hikaris. "Okay, that's ENOUGH!" Yami yelled. Bakura, Ryou, marik and Malik stopped at turned towards Yami. "We have a problem on our hands that we need to address."

Ryou began looking around the room. "Hey, where's Yugi?"

"That's the problem." Bakura said.

"Yea, he's going out with...Kaiba." Marik continued.

"And kaiba took Yugi to his house. I believe that Kaiba brainwashed Yugi making Yugi believe that Kaiba loves him. But in reality Kaiba is just using him." Yami stated, crossing his arms over his chest.

Bakura turned to his hikari and whispered. "Really he doesn't know what the hell he's talking about. Yami's just jealous." He snickered.

Ryou giggled and whispered. "I'm sure he is."

" So how are we going to get him back" Malik asked leaning on Marik.

"I, with my brilliant mind, have devised a plan to get Yugi back." Yami said putting his hand on his chest.

Bakura rolled his eyes. _What brilliant mind? He couldn't even figure out how to get back here, how the hell does he expect to get Yugi back?_ Yami began describing his 'brilliant' plan and Bakura's eyes widened, justa little bit. _Oooh, maybe this'll wotk out after all. _Bakura smirked when he heard the last part of the plan. 'When we get Yugi out of their, you Bakura can do whatever it is you want with him.' Yami had said.

'What about me?' Marik whined.

'You can burn his house down afterwards.'

'Wait, what about Mokuba?' Ryou asked worridley.

'He will come with us, Mokuba didn't have anything to do with this.' FYI, Yami's wrong. Very wrong.


	10. Chapter 10

_OMG sorry for the long wait I've been busy and now I have like six different stories I have to keep updating so it might take me awhile to get everything out. Thanks to all those who read and reviewed this story, you make me feel sooo loved. And HAPPY EASTER! Tomorrow is Easter but I decided to say it now since I won't be updating anything tomorrow...HAPPY HAPPY HAPPY EASTER!_

**_Response to Reviews  
Fanfiction(dot)net fan (Thank you for reviewing...I hope you like this chapter)  
Lady Adyra (Aww thank you :glomps:)  
tinkle-time-kelly (I'm sure I'll figure out a way to clean this mess up. :thinks:)  
frogger666 (ugh Mokuba lol...hope you like this chapter)  
SeleneChild (Yami IS over protective aint he?)  
_**

_Okay well thanks to all my readers and reviewers (de ja vu anyone?) Anywho sorry this chapter is sooo fricken short but I have major writer's block now . so I might not update for awhile...but I will continue don't worry! On with the fic!_

Chapter 10

"Yugi? Seto?" Mokuba said looking back and forth between Yugi and his older brother. "What are you doing here?" He asked indicating Yugi.

"What you don't want me here?" Yugi pouted.

"No, I just thought that you were at home."

"I was but-"

"Yami and those other bakas are back." Seto said.

"Their names are Bakura and Marik, Seto." Yugi pointed out, sticking his tongue out playfully when Seto glared at him.

"Whatever." Seto snorted.

Mokuba's eyes widened. "Bakura, Marik, and Yami are back?"

"Yup! Yami's not too happy about me and Seto though." Yugi pouted. "Well, he thinks Seto brainwashed me…but he didn't."

"Uh…o-kay. Why does he think he brainwashed you?" Mokuba asked.

"Um, probably because he doesn't like Seto very much…"

Seto rolled his eyes. "They'll probably come here you know, to get you."

"Eeep! You're right…must hide!" Yugi jumped behind Seto and ducked down.

Seto sighed and moved out of the way. "That's not a very good hiding spot Yugi."

Mokuba giggled. "Yea why don't you hide in one of Seto's closets…or under a bed?"

Yugi smiled and let Mokuba pull him up the stairs. They ran through all the twenty seven bedrooms in Seto's mansion, looking for a place where Yugi could hide. They rounded a corner and opened the door to Seto's library. Mokuba and Yugi smiled as they began searching around the room, pulling out random books and then putting them back. "I bet there is a secret passage somewhere in here!" Yugi exclaimed.

"Yea! Let's find it!" Mokuba said pulling out a big red book. "Which book do you think opens the secret passage?"

"Could be any one of these books."

"Could you two please stop messing everything up." Seto said walking into the room.

"But we're looking for the secret passage! One of these books must open it up."

"There is no secret passage way in this house." Seto sat down at the desk and started flipping through one of the random books on the desk.

"Pfft…you don't know anything Seto." Mokuba laughed.

"Yea, we're going to find that secret passage way…you can't hide it forever!"

(With Yami, Bakura, Ryou, Marik, and…uh…Malik)

"Okay, some one go get a piece of paper!" Yami yelled grabbing a pen off the table. Ryou got up and began searching for a blank piece of paper, finding one by the telephone. He handed it over to Yami. "Thanks Ryou. Okay, so here is Kaiba's house." Yami drew a huge rectangle on the paper. "And here we are." Yami drew a smaller rectangle in the bottom left corner. "And alls we need to do is to get to Kaiba's house where he is holding Yugi." Yami drew a line from where they are to where Kaiba is.

Bakura rolled his eyes. "How the hell are we supposed to get inside?"

"I'm getting there sheesh. Anyway, when we get there we use our shadow magic to break down the door. Bakura will get Kaiba and do…whatever. Ryou and Malik will get Mokuba and bring him here, and I will get Yugi and persuade him to come back. And then after Bakura is finished with Kaiba, Marik can burn his house down." Yami nodded and folded his arms across his chest. "A great plan if I do say so myself."

Bakura snorted. "The only part that is great about it is when I get to torture Kaiba." Bakura laughed. "Best part of the whole damn thing."

Ryou frowned. "I don't think we should do this. I mean what if Kaiba actually is really being nice to Yugi, I mean you said Yugi seemed happy with him."

Malik nodded. "Yea I agree with Ryou, this whole thing sucks."

"Don't say sucks." Marik flicked Malik's nose.

"It does not! Kaiba doesn't love anything except for his brother. He is cold and mean and cruel and…heartless."

"Do you even know him Yami? Maybe if you guys became friends he wouldn't seem so bad." Ryou pointed out.

Yami rolled his eyes." Whatever…"

"How would you know, hikari? Are you friends with him?'

"Well…no, but-"

"HA! So you have no say in this matter, so zip it." Ryou pouted but stayed silent, folding his arms across his chest. Bakura patted Ryou's head.

Yami smiled. "Okay everyone know the plan?"

"Wait! We're still in our Egyptian clothing." Marik said pulling at his robes.

Yami and Bakura looked down and groaned. Indeed they were in their Egyptian garb, they would have to change. "You guys can borrow my clothing right now, I just want Yugi back."

Bakura and Marik nodded and followed Yami upstairs.

--A few minutes later—

Ryou and Malik had their hand in front of their mouths, trying to stop their giggling as they looked at their yamis. Imagine this: Marik and Bakura in Yami's tight leather clothing, buckles and all. Ryou and Malik finally gave up and rolled on the ground laughing their asses off. Bakura growled while Marik pouted at his hikari. "ALRIGHT! It isn't that funny!" Bakura growled.

Ryou and Malik stood up and wiped away their tears, still giggling. "Sorry 'Kura. You look so funny."

"Oh who cares let's go and get Yugi back." Yami yelled punching the air for emphasis, smiling widely.

Bakura, Marik, Ryou and Malik all shouted together and walked out of the Kame Game Shop to go and unleash Yami's 'great' plan. Wonder how well that is going to go…

_Gosh that was short T.T No flames please...as I said before I might not be updating for awhile...I have writer's block and like six other stories to write... And I won't be updating tomorrow since its Easter...and_

**_!HAPPY EASTER EVERYONE!_**


	11. Chapter 11

YO! What's up! Sorry I ahven't updated inawhile but I had soooo many things that I had to do like go and watch my little brothers baseball games and my little sisters soccer games. And then I had this stupid baby simulator for Health (REALLY ANNOYING!) and then I was sick with allergies. I know...excuses excuses T.T gomen for the long wait. But I am back with Chapter 11...sorry but this chapter is pretty stupid and I really hate it. But I hope you like it. Its really short because I have like no time to write anymore but I promise that the next one will be much longer. It might take awhile to write but I shall do it! Anywhosle I want to thank everyone who read and reviewed this story, I feel soo loved. If you can check out my fictionpress account I write fictions and poems. If you want me to write you a poem please just email me with what you want me to write you a poem about and I will write it (poems are easier and faster to write than stories...for me) Anyways...

**Response to Reviews  
Hikari Paladin (OMG gomen gomen gomen...I had a lot of things to do, but here is another chapter thank you for reviewing)  
Fanfiction(dot)net Fan (Lol thank you for reviewing :dances: Mokuba has some tricks up his sleeve for the Chapter 12 :giggles:)  
tinkle-time-kelly (Lol CHOCOLATE here is another chapter...short...but...)  
Annuket (give me your email address and I will let you know when I update if you want me to :smiles:)  
frogger666 (Well there is a little tiny bit of Yami bashing...but more will come later...this chapter sucks...gomen T.T)**

Okay well..there are going to be other couples in this like BakuraxRyou and MarikxMalik :smiles: YAY! lolz...Fluffy parts with them later :wink wink nudge nudge:

Chapter 11

Yami snickered as he and his leather clad partners made their way to Seto's house where Yugi was being held captive (or so they thought). Ryou and Malik also tagged along, forced to wear all black with ski caps over their faces to hide their identity (although Ryou's hair was sticking out of the bottom, and Malik's spikes were sticking up). "This is so stupid." Ryou said lifting up the ski mask.

"Put your mask back on!" Yami hissed, as he tiptoed up the walkway to Kaiba's mansion.

Ryou pulled the mask down over his face. "This mask makes me hot though." Ryou whined.

Bakura walked up behind him, with great difficulty from the tight leather pants he had to wear. "You don't need the mask to look hot Ryou." He stated and walked on ahead, leaving a blushing Ryou standing there. Of course you couldn't see the blush, do to his mask.

A few minutes later, Yami, Ryou, Bakura, Marik, and Malik were standing in front of Kaiba's door, thinking about whether to knock or just barge in. Yami placed his index finger on his chin and tapped it. "Well we are here to get Yugi back, maybe we should just barge in." Bakura and Marik whole heartily agreed.

Ryou shook his head. "That's rude, Yami. We should knock and ask to speak with Yugi." He argued.

Marik snorted. "Who cares, Kaiba's a bitch to all of us, why should we be nice to him?"

"Because, in case you haven't already noticed, Yugi and Kaiba are GOING OUT! If we're mean to Kaiba, Yugi might hate us!"

"In case YOU haven't already noticed, Kaiba brainwashed Yugi!" Yami yelled.

"How?" Ryou asked, taking off his mask. Yami, Bakura, and Marik looked at him. "How did Kaiba brainwash him?" Ryou asked again.

Malik caught on. "Yea, last time I checked only the Millennium Rod can brainwash people, and Kaiba doesn't have the Millennium Rod, or any Millennium item for that matter."

"Y'know they're right." Bakura stated after thinking it over for a few minutes. Marik nodded and took out his Millennium Rod.

"Yea the Millennium Rod brainwashes people, Kaiba doesn't have this." He said, hugging his Millennium item.

"You're weird Marik-kun." Malik said, poking Marik in the arm. Marik growled and poked Malik back, causing Malik to poke him again, and turned out being a big poking fight.

"Alright alright! That's ENOUGH!" Yami yelled, pushing Malik away from Marik. "We are here to get Yugi back. And Ryou." Yami said turning towards said person. "Kaiba is a GENIUS! He could have made this…thing that brainwashes people!" He turned towards the door. "Now let's break this door down!"

Bakura, Marik, and Yami lined up, turning so that their shoulder faced the door. "Okay on three. One. Two. THREE!" They charged at the door and banged into it, causing them to fall down on their rears. Ryou shook his head, while Malik had to hold back his giggles. They got up and tried to knock down the door again, but to no avail.

"WHAT THE HELL IS ALL THE NOISE?" They heard Kaiba shout from upstairs. They looked up and sure enough there was an open window on the second floor, with a light coming from it.

"I-I don't know." Came Yugi's voice.

Yami growled. "He better not be _doing _anything to him." He smirked. "HEY KAIBA! WHY DON'T YOU COME DOWN HERE AND FIND OUT WHAT ALL THE NOISE IS! AND BRING YUGI WITH YOU!" Yami yelled towards the window.

"What the hell are you doing?" Bakura asked, looking at Yami.

"I'm getting Kaiba's attention." Yami said shrugging.

"You're such an asshole…" Marik stated, crossing his arms over his chest.

Kaiba stuck his head out of the window and looked down. His blue eyes narrowed when he saw who was waiting on his porch. "What the hell are you doing here." He demanded.

Yami snorted. "What do you think? I'm getting _my _Yugi back."

It was Kaiba's turn to snort. "_Your _Yugi? I don't think so." Kaiba turned around and made some sort of gesture. Soon Yugi poked his head out of the window and waved down to Yami and the others.

"Hey! What are you guys doing here?" He asked smiling.

"We're getting you back!" Yami called up to him.

Yugi lifted an eyebrow. "Getting me back? Why?" He asked cocking his head to one side. Kaiba placed an arm around his koi's shoulders so he wouldn't fall out the window.

"Get you filthy hands off of him!" Yami screeched, shaking his fist angrily at Kaiba. Kaiba stuck out his tongue, and pulled Yugi closer to him. Yami growled.

"Oh I'm sorry, do you not like me doing this?" Kaiba asked. "Does it annoy you?"

Yugi looked at Kaiba and then back at Yami. "Listen Yami, I know you may hate Kaiba, but…he really isn't that bad!"

"What do you mean _that_ bad?" Kaiba asked looking at Yugi. Yugi looked back and smiled, playfully sticking his tongue out.

"Kaiba is just using you Yugi….he doesn't really love you!" Yami shouted. Bakura, Ryou, Marik, and Malik stayed back and let Yami do the talking…if he messed up it wouldn't be their faults (smart boys).

"How could you say that Yami?" Yugi pouted.

"Do you want me to spell it out for you Yugi?" Yami shouted angrily, it was hard persuading Yugi. "Kaiba is just using you to get what he wants (what he wants I have NO clue) because you're too damn gullible and will do anything for anybody."

"He's really stupid." Bakura whispered. Marik nodded.

"I'll say." Ryou agreed, shaking his head.

"Yugi is going to totally hate him after this." Malik giggled.

Yugi frowned. "I won't do ANYTHING for ANYBODY Yami…I'm not _that _gullible." Yugi stated.

"Yes you are…"Yami argued, getting frustrated.

"Oh yea? Well guess what. I _won't_ do what you asked me to do. I'm not coming home with you, I'm going to stay here with Seto." Yugi said glaring (somewhat) at Yami. "I'm not gullible. And next time when you want people to do something for you, why don't you try being nice to them." Yugi yelled, stepping back and slamming the window shut and closing the curtains.

Yami stared at the closed window and then turned towards Bakura, Ryou, Marik, and Malik who were staring at him in disbelief. "What did I do?" (Yami is SOO oblivious sometimes)

Bakura shook his head. "Are you really that dumb…never mind don't answer that." Bakura placed his index finger on his temple. "You really are dumb…"

"You were really mean to him, Yami." Ryou said.

"Who? Kaiba…yea he stole Yugi."

Malik got up and walked over to Yami and tapped his head. "Is there a brain up there or just hot air? YUGI! WE MEAN YOU WERE MEAN TO YUGI!" Malik shouted in Yami's ear.

"What by calling him gullible?" They nodded. "Well it's true! It's not my fault he can't take the truth."

"Yea but you didn't have to yell at him." Marik said. "Even I wouldn't yell at my hikari."

Yami growled. "Well I don't care anymore…if Yugi wants to stay with that annoying bastard then he can. But he better not come crying to me when he breaks up with him." And with that Yami turned on his heel and walked away, leaving a stunned Bakura, Ryou Marik, and Malik behind.

"He really is stupid." Bakura said. Ryou punched him in the arm. "Hey!"

"Don't be mean Bakura…" Ryou said, running after Yami. Bakura, Marik, and Malik followed Ryou soon after.

GAH! Its soooo short and STUPID! Gah I HATE IT!...next chapter will be longer though, I PROMISE!( hehe I'm not okay I promise lol) Anywhosle...Awww Yami was really mean to Yugi :pouts: aww...too bad so sad :giggles: Anywhosle please read and review! No flames please...even though this chapter SUCKS! wah...you all probably hate me now...T.T... until next time...


	12. Chapter 12

Gerard: OMIGEE! It's been awhile since I updated this story. Gomen for everyone who was reading it. But lookie I updated. Although this chapter is SUPER SUPER SUPER short. That's because it is just a filler, and its sorta getting the story going for another plot thingy. This includes more angst and lotsa other stuff. Also (by request) Anzu/Tea bashing on the way. Cause we all know its really fun to make fun of her/smiles/. I'd like to thank all my readers and reviewers! Thank you for…um…reading and reviewing and keeping me going. You make me feel so confident/huggles/

0o000o0o0o0ooooo0oo00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo00o0o0o0o0o

Chapter 12

Yugi grumbled and sat down on the leather couch that was placed against the wall in Kaiba's office. Seto sat down next to him. "You're not very good at yelling at people…are you?" Yugi stared at his hands, ignoring Seto's question. "Yugi?"

Yugi didn't answer in him and began fiddling with his hands. Seto wrapped his arm around Yugi's shoulders. "You okay?" Hesitantly, Yugi nodded his head, but Seto could tell that he was thinking about what Yami had said to him.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Yami growled and slammed the game shop's door behind him and flopped down on the couch in the den. He grabbed the remote off of the coffee table and began to channel surf, seeing if anything good was on. He wasn't accustomed to watching TV but he had seen Yugi do it many times. Yami stopped on the random channel he was on and sighed. Yugi…maybe he shouldn't have said all those things to him. Yugi's naïve nature was part of the reason Yami loved him (brotherly love here peoples!).

He sighed again. Now Yugi probably hated him, and would never speak to him again. Kami-sama he was SO stupid (I'll say...**Yami:**HEY!). Hopefully Yugi could forgive him someday. He acted irrationally and jumped to conclusions. Maybe Kaiba wasn't using Yugi. Maybe he really did love him. Maybe.

The doorbell ringing brought Yami out of his reverie. He hopped off of the couch and walked down the hallway towards the front door. He looked through the hole in the door and saw a familiar blonde standing on the porch. Yami furrowed his brow, wondering what the hell Joey was doing on the doorstep at this hour of the night. He shrugged and opened the door.

Joey's honey-eyes widened and he gasped as he stared at Yami. "Yami…is dat you?" Yami nodded, a bit angry. "When did you get back?"

"A few hours ago." Yami stated, crossing his arms over his chest. "What are you doing here Joey?"

"Well…I came here to talk to Yugi…a-about…something. Is he awake?" Joey said, stammering.

Yami raised a brow. "No he's not here at the moment."

Joey looked confused. "It's like ten o'clock at night. Where could he be?"

Yami rolled his crimson-eyes and sighed. Joey was getting on his nerves. He'd much rather yell at himself (ALWAYS FUN!). "He's over at his…_boyfriend's_…house." Yami still couldn't believe Yugi could go out with that jerk.

Joey looked angry after he said this. "B-BOYFRIEND? What the hell do you mean, BOYFRIEND!" Joey practically yelled.

Yami was taken aback, and stared at Joey for a few minutes. "Um…you don't know?"

"Know what?"

Okay this was confusing. Yugi didn't even tell Joey, his best friend! Maybe it was because Joey didn't like Kaiba. Yea, that could be it. Oh well, Joey had a right to know. "Know that, Yugi's going out with Kaiba."

Joey looked as if he was about to explode."He's WHAT?"

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Gerard: See I told you it was really short. T.T…but that's because it is just a filler. More angst and bashing on the way. Why is Joey so angry? What did he want to tell Yugi? Will Yugi ever forgive Yami? And what about the other people? I shall answer these questions soon my friend. I'd like to thank my reviewers…**frogger666,SelenChild,tinkle-time-kelly,fanfiction net fan,and Bfly-Ronaldita.** Thank you all! Please drop by and leave me a review. I'll try and update soon, but I have sooo much homework now T.T STUPID SCHOOL…sigh…But until then. STAY DARK MINNA-SAN!

Also I was thinking about changing my pen name because I don't like GerardYuroshi anymore, and I don't use that name for anything anymore. So tell me if you guys would mind if I changed my penname. If you guys don't want me to change it, I won't…


	13. Chapter 13

_ Umm…here is another chapter, because I know where I'm going with this story…so…y-ea. I would like to thank all my readers and reviewers who…uh…read and reviewed this story /smile/. I would definitely like to thank_ **FF(dot)net Fan** _who has written a portion of this chapter (T-T (happy tears)) Thankies to you!!!_

_'Nyways, sooo sooo sorry for the long wait on this chapter. The reason this chapter took so long is that I was working on my research paper for English and my history teacher kept giving us essays to write O-o. But that's over and done with so I can write more…YAY!_

_NOTE!: I changed my penname...GerardYuroshi seemed too bleh for me. My penname is also the title of my story and manga (So I don't forget that I'm working on it!)...tee hee._

**Thank yous to-FF(dot)net Fan, frogger666, tinkle-time-kelly, and Kop! so...um..THANK YOU!

* * *

**

Chapter 13

Joey paced back and forth as Yami sat on the couch, telling what was going on and what he saw. Joey shook his head when Yami finished, then his eyes opened wide. "He KISSED him?!" He shrieked. Yami just nodded, not noticing Joey's very shocked and angry face. "That bastard." Joey growled under his breath, clenching his fists tightly.

Yami noticed this. "What's your problem?"

Joey glanced at the pharaoh. "Kaiba is…" Joey growled again.

The pharaoh's eyes narrowed and he glared at Joey. "Well you were here. YOU could have done something about it."

"How the hell was I supposed to know what was going on?" Joey yelled.

"Well didn't you keep in touch with Yugi? I would have if I could, but we didn't have phones way back then!"

Joey stared at Yami. He was right; he should have kept in touch with Yugi. No. This was all Kaiba's fault. Kaiba needed to be taken out. Now…

* * *

Author's Note: This part is written by **FF(dot)net Fan**! Thank you sooo much for writing this part! I loves it so much!

* * *

Lying in bed that night, Yugi thought over what Yami had said. Beside him lay Seto, his chest rising and falling with every breath, in the rhythm of sleep.

What if Yami is right? What if Seto is just using me?

These thoughts plagued Yugi and wouldn't leave him alone. He hated to think that Yami could be right, after all, Seto held so many secrets behind those ice blue eyes.

Next to him, Seto rolled onto his side. Looking over, Yugi took in all the details of Seto's face, the shape of his chin, his brown bangs, how his eyelashes rested on his cheeks.

Yugi suddenly felt a pair of arms encircle him. He had been so engrossed in his thoughts that he hadn't noticed as Seto moved closer to him in his sleep. Sighing, he snuggled into the cuddle and tried to sleep, in vain.

When he felt Seto rubbing his back, Yugi realized with a yawn that Seto hadn't been asleep like he thought. Feeling his eyes close, Yugi yawned again and surrendered to sleep.

Rubbing Yugi's back, Seto wondered how Yami could have been so inconsiderate that afternoon. He loved Yugi and would never take advantage of him. He hoped that Yugi wouldn't take anything Yami had said to heart.

* * *

Thank you **FF(dot)net Fan** for writing that part, I think it fits perfectly! THANKIES!

* * *

Mokuba tilted his head to one side and stared at Yugi, who was sitting next to him on the couch. They were watching a cartoon on the TV (A/N: ummm…Sponge bob maybe?), one of Mokuba's favourites, when he noticed Yugi was acting strangely. He'd been very quiet, something that was quite normal to him, seemed very odd to Mokuba. Actually it wouldn't seem that odd if Yugi didn't have a small frown on his face, as he did now.

Mokuba blinked a bit and then began poking Yugi. Yugi turned and looked at him, his amethyst eyes seemed duller this morning. Mokuba smiled nonetheless. "You wanna play a game?" He asked innocently, looking at Yugi, making his eyes wider than usual. Yugi just shook his head slowly and went back to watching TV. Mokuba frowned. Placing a finger to his chin, he began to think of a way to cheer up his friend.

Smiling, Mokuba stood up and ran off into the kitchen, Yugi not noticing or just not caring that he left. Mokuba returned a few minutes later, a rather large bag of candy in his small hands. He untied the bag and took out a pixie stick, knowing Yugi had a tiny fetish with sugar. He ripped off the top and put it in front of Yugi's face.

Yugi just sat there not noticing anything that Mokuba was doing. Mokuba stomped his foot and poked Yugi's nose. "Eat it, Yugi. You know you want to!" Mokuba coaxed, putting the top by Yugi's lips. Yugi just stared straight at the TV, not once turning to look at Mokuba or the pixie stick he held in his hand.

The young Kaiba stared sadly at his friend. Why was he acting so depressed? He thought Kaiba helped him with that. Maybe something else happened, but what?

Just then Seto came down the stairs, putting on his jacket. He was to go to work today, how he hated work. He'd rather stay home, now that Yugi was with him (O.o). He noticed Mokuba standing in front of Yugi waving a pixie stick in his face while Yugi just sat there, not moving. Seto raised an eyebrow. Usually Yugi would have snatched the pixie stick from Mokuba's hand by now (I think we're getting too much into the pixie sticks O.o).

Seto walked over to where Mokuba and Yugi were and sat down. Mokuba smiled. "'Morning Seto!" Yugi still didn't budge. Seto nodded and then gestured to Yugi. Mokuba sighed and shrugged. "He's been like this all morning, I don't know what's wrong with him." Mokuba said, glancing at Yugi again. 'I bet I do.' Seto thought, thinking back to the night before.

"Why don't you leave him alone for awhile? He's probably ignoring you because you're annoying him." Mokuba scoffed but picked up his candy bag and walked upstairs, leaving Seto and Yugi alone. Seto looked back at Yugi. "I have to go to work now, Yugi, I'll be back later." Seto got up and kissed Yugi lightly on the cheek before gathering his things and heading off to Kaiba Corp. He hoped Yugi would be okay while he was gone.

* * *

_Well there you have it, Chapter 13 to An Angel's Tears. The story is almost over…YAY! Finally I'll actually finish something. /IS Very HAPPY!/ Oh but there is a problem…I gots a new story idea from the story I am creating for my manga O.o…DAMN! T.T My mind runs off sometimes…I think I might just put up a summary here and see if people like it…mind you my mind is in a horror/blood/weird state at the moment, because of my manga. Tee hee_

_'Nyways, the original concept is there is an insane asylum known as The Haven, inside there are crazy people, like a five-year old cannibal, a suicidal psychopath, pyro fanatics, and other weirdos. And as this one girl known as Amy is checking up on them and doing reports and such, they escape (O.o) and go on a killing rampage…YAY! Read here for more info! So I was going to take this idea and change it so the cast was the people from Yu-Gi-Oh!_

_Here would be some of the characters:_

_The Cannibal: Bakura  
Suicidal Psychopath: Yugi_

_Pyro Fanatic: Seto (he seems like a Pyro to me)  
Person Stuck in the Past (basically he thinks it is sometime in the past): Yami_

_The Doctor: Ryou  
The Nurse: Tea_

_Just tell me what you think…I won't write it if you don't want me to…Okies. Also if you could give me ideas for some other crazies, it would be greatly appreciated! 'Nyways please review this chapter. And again soo sorry for the long update T.T Also if you didn't read the top, I changed my penname...YUPPERS!_


End file.
